Learning To Be Human
by youngmedic
Summary: Can House learn those human qualities, despite everything he is going through? If he can't, what will it mean for the others involved. Sorry for the bad summary. Warning: lots of Hameron! This is my first fanfic, so critics very welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Cameron smiled despite herself, and shook her head as she waited for the coffee to finish. Through the glass wall that divided the office and the differential diagnosis room, she could see her boss. He was sitting with his legs on his desk, cane discarded, and was playing the air guitar along with some rock tune blasting out through his ipod with a satisfied smile on his face.

The last case had been draining on him. She shuddered to remember the last few days, and blocked it from his mind. Days after the case had ended, he had still gone around with a cloud over his head, and even his best jibes showed that his heart was not really in it.

Grabbing his favourite mug, Cameron started into the room, causing House to look up from his music. She felt herself melt as the familiar piercing blue eyes looked at her, the sarcastic humour flooding out of them as she had remembered before.

"If it isn't my favourite work monkey. Why are you not reading my mail or something?" House smirked at the irritated expression from Cameron, as he interrupted her train of thought. She banged the mug down on the desk.

"If we had a case I might have some mail to read. As it is, I've done it all. Besides, why don't you read your own letters?" she sniped back.

Grinning lazily, House moved his legs off the desk. "Where would be the fun in that? Plus I don't have to read all the adverts for Viagra this way. I mean, come on, it's not like I need any." He winked suggestively at her, causing Cameron to groan and turn away.

The door to his office swung open, showing Wilson standing in the door. He looked angry, so Cameron decided to stay for a while and try to find out what House had done this time to irritate the usually calm oncologist.

"House, why the hell do all the nurses think I've had a fling with that student nurse? They won't do anything for me anymore, seems I have the reputation of a sleep and dump man," Wilson started, glaring at House.

"Well if you will go around chatting up the nurses, you can hardly blame me if idle gossip is started," replied House, grinning mischievously.

"Idle gossip wouldn't get out if you didn't start it!" sighed Wilson, sinking into House's guest chair. "Oh yeah, some guy in reception gave me this to give you," he finished, throwing a letter across the table to House.

"Hey don't look at me. I'm not like that man," drawled House, taking off a hippy accent as he started opening the letter. Cameron chuckled from the door.

"Who else would it be?" asked Wilson, studying his friend from under his eyebrows, not sure whether to be angry or to laugh.

"Well, you are definitely sleeping with one of the nurses." House flipped open the letter, casually reading through it.

"I am not! Why would I?" Wilson rubbed the back of his neck, annoyed that House was on his case again.

"Lips say no, new tie says yes," replied House distractedly, becoming more interested in the letter he was reading.

"I can't believe you think that just because I actually take pride in my appearance, I am automatically sleeping with someone!" snapped Wilson, throwing his head back in despair.

"What's wrong House?" asked Cameron. Her boss had suddenly gone a strange shade of grey and was starting for his cane.

"Huh?" asked House, making his way quickly to the door. Wilson, now fully alert, started from the chair.

"What's up?" asked Wilson, concerned.

"Nothing, just something I have to sort." Swiftly leaving the room, House left a baffled looking Wilson and Cameron starting worriedly after him.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the replies, I really appreciate them! Advanced apologies here for the poor medical knowledge. Hope this is OK though, anything you think could be improved is great :)

Sitting alone in the conference room, Cameron sighed worriedly. Whatever had got House that worked up was more than likely fairly serious. It seemed so unfair, when he had just recovered from their last case, getting the familiar warmth back to his eyes, and a healthier tinge back in his cheeks.

Allowing herself and indulgence while she was alone, Cameron allowed her mind to wander back to their last case, hoping that somewhere there would be some clue as to what was going on…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One Week Ago:

"Where's House?" asked Cuddy, poking her head into the conference room. The three ducklings looked up, smiling at the familiarity of the situation.

"Haven't seen him since his clinic duty was supposed to start," replied Foreman, while Chase snorted. Looking irritated, Cuddy rushed out of the door, heels clicking quickly down the hall.

"Is it safe?" came a cheerful voice, as House appeared at the door between the conference room and his office.

"Where were…" began Cameron, stopping at House's smirk.

He shrugged casually, checking his mug for coffee and moving to fill it. "If you want to hide successfully, stay in the most obvious place. I was on my balcony."

Cameron blushed slightly. She loved it when he was in a mischievous mood, the closest that he really came to happy. The whole atmosphere around him seemed to lift, and she could for once see the warmth that was buried deep inside him somewhere.

House caught sight of the look. He did not understand why she affected him. She was only an underling, albeit a very good looking underling. Sometimes, that look that she gave him, seemed like she could see right into his soul. House shook his head. He would have to keep a closer eye on himself, or she just might break through those carefully placed barriers.

The room was disturbed by the return of Cuddy, who burst into the room, looking down at the file in her hand.

"Sorry, forgot my pen. If you see House…" she began, stopping in shock as she saw House grinning lazily at her from the table.

"Don't look at us, he just appeared," said Foreman, hurrying around his boss to look busy with the coffee machine, while Chase and Cameron looked back with amusement.

"Seeing as you've finally got back to the conference room, I can finally give you our patient," began Cuddy, clicking her heels with irritation.

"Don't have a patient," replied House, taking a gulp of coffee, then wishing he hadn't as it burned down his throat.

"You do now. 45 year old male. Unknown seizures and blackouts." Cuddy threw the file at House.

Sighing, House quickly flipped through the chart and threw it back on the table. "Any idiot could diagnose that. Its boring." Leaving the chart, he retreating into his office, grabbing for his tennis ball. Angrily, Cuddy grabbed the file and followed him.

"That may be so, but this happens to be Philip Donnoley, who, in case you forgot, is a multi-millionaire, who is likely to give a large packet of money to us if we treat him well. Seeing as you've cost us about the same amount in lawsuits this year, you can treat him, and you can treat him properly." Cuddy seethed. He always seemed to be able to wind her up, no matter how careful she was. And yet somehow his cheeky attitude always softened her.

"I'll do it for the time it takes to treat him off clinic duty," replied House, throwing the ball casually into the air.

"Fine!" stormed Cuddy, turning to leave. "But make sure you do treat him, you're reputation goes before you, so make sure he knows it's you treating him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron started as House limped into the room. He looked pale and worn, but then again they were all tired. They had been working on the case for the last three days, and they still had no diagnosis. In fact, the patient had got worse. Still, it was unusual for House to deem it worth a visit.

"I'm Doctor House," he started offhandedly. "I need to ask some questions," he began.

The door opened again. A muscled, smartly dressed man entered the room, looking grimly at the man in the bed.

"How's it going Phil?" he asked, moving around to clasp the shoulder of the man lying in bed, surrounded by beeping monitors and wires.

"Not so great Alec," replied the patient.

House cleared his throat with irritation. It was bad enough that he had to visit the patient, let alone stand there and wait to be heard. Besides, his leg was hurting from a lack of rest, and he was so tired! Reaching for the familiar vial, he popped the lid and swallowed a vicodin.

"I'm sorry, I'm Alec, Philip's brother," responded the man, standing to shake House's hand.

"I couldn't care less if you were the King of Spain!" spat House, rubbing his forehead. "Have you had sex with anyone recently? Hookers, foreigners, anyone?" asked House, turning back to Philip.

"No, I already told you that," replied Philip, with a sigh.

"Ready to bet your life on it?" replied House.

"Yes, why don't you believe me?" replied Philip, coughing painfully.

"Everybody lies," responded House, grumpily. That would prove his latest theory of a strong strain of an STD wrong.

"What the hell is this?" asked Alec, angrily moving closer to the greying doctor. "My little brother is sick, and you plague him with pointless questions? You'd better have a good explanation."

"Or what?" asked House sarcastically, "You'll use those obviously steroid induced muscles to teach me a lesson? How will that help your brother if his doctor can't think anymore?"

"House," started Cameron, steering him towards the door.

"What?" spat House once they were out of the room. "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"I think we have to believe him," replied Cameron, giving her boss a sympathetic look.

Turning away, she watched him limp painfully down the corridor, praying that he would find the answer soon, while she went to placate the angry relative.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House sat in his office, throwing his tennis ball angrily against his office wall. Philip had been in a week, and he still could not figure out what the problem was. In fact, he had deteriorated greatly, and was close to death. Giving the ball another angry throw, he sighed. The lack of sleep and food was catching up on him, and he felt weak and drained.

The door gently opening shocked him, and he looked up surprised to see Cameron standing unsure before him. His eyes softened a little. He would never admit it, but her calming presence was like a balm for him, and for the thousandth time, he was pleased that he had hired her.

He didn't say anything, so she placed the sandwich she had bought him on the desk with a coffee. Smiling shyly, she retreated to the door, pausing for a second to see him watching her with curiosity.

They both jumped when the door to House's office burst open, and Alec stood there, his muscles more prominent in the artificial light. Chase and Foreman looked up from the other room, tense and ready to act if needed.

"You're supposed to be helping my brother, and you sit here playing ball games?" he asked, his voice dangerously soft.

House just watched as Alec came closer to his desk. He even had his head slightly bowed, as if he was willing to admit that this was his fault.

"If he dies, you're next," said Alec, leaning over the desk so that he was inches from House's face, before leaving the room to be with his brother.

"House…" began Cameron, moving to comfort him, but stopping just before him, unsure of what to do. House kept his head bowed in silence for a while.

"Check him for cancer again, this time concentrate it on the bones," he replied before limping from his office, leaving Cameron, Foreman and Chase to stare helplessly after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson stepped onto the balcony, softly. He saw the broken figure of House, bent over the railing on the balcony, staring out into the dark night sky. He didn't even realise that he had company. His own sad thoughts were running through his head, making him oblivious to all else.

"Hey House," said Wilson, leaning on the rail next to him. "How're you doing?"

House shrugged, all sarcasm gone to be replaced by his sorrow. "Solved the case."

"I heard," replied Wilson sadly. House may have solved the case, but the late diagnosis of a rare form of leukaemia meant that there was now no hope for Philip, and he had only hours left.

The click of Cuddy's heels told the others she had arrived. Smiling sadly at Wilson, she turned to House's back.

"It wasn't your fault House," she began. "It was such a rare diagnosis, anyone else would not have caught it at all."

Turning slightly, House stood a little straighter. "A few hours earlier. That was all he needed for him to live. How is that not my fault?" he asked calmly, turning to limp heavily from the roof. Cameron ducked into the shadows as he passed, not willing to let him know that she had heard his admission. He never felt guilt. Or at least she thought he didn't. She caught the sorrowful glances of Cuddy and Wilson as they followed him, unsure of how to make him see that this was not his fault.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day:

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Foreman, breaking Cameron's train of thought and causing her to snap to reality.

"Nothing just thinking," she replied, moving to throw away her now empty cup of coffee. She sighed heavily.

"Is House OK? I saw him rushing off down the corridor earlier." Foreman looked concerned.

"I don't know," replied Cameron, leaning on the sink heavily. "I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello everyone, I'd just like to say thanks so much for all the really kind comments, and the constructive tips, I will try very hard to take them on board. Hope this new bit is OK, and thanks again I really appreciate all the help and support!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson looked up over the top of his paper for what felt like the millionth time that day, and sighed when it wasn't House that came through the door. It had been hours since he had taken off, and yet there was still no sign of him. Thinking back over his strange friendship with House, Wilson worried even more. It might be true that House often was involved in crazy things, but he never vanished for hours on time after looking that affected, without something being wrong.

"Still here?" asked Cuddy, coming up behind Wilson unheard as his thoughts were so distracted.

"Yeah. Have you seen House?" asked Wilson, secretly crossing his fingers that House had somehow snuck past him.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. He was due in the clinic hours ago. Why what's going on?" asked Cuddy, catching on to the concerned look in Wilson's eyes.

Wilson sighed heavily. "I don't know. It might be nothing, but I have a distinct feeling that he may be in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" asked Cuddy, concern filling her eyes. House may be an administration nightmare, but he was her friend in a way, and there was a good side to him, however deeply hidden.

"I don't know. He took off. And I know before you say it, that's quite normal for House, but not like this. There was something strange. I don't know how to explain." Wilson fell silent, frustrated at his efforts to explain.

Looking down at the disconcerted oncologist, Cuddy silently grabbed a chair and sat behind the desk next to him, worrying about her diagnostician. There was no need to say anything, each knew the other was thinking how they could best help House once he did return. But as the minutes turned into hours, both exchanged looks of great worry when there was no sign of him.

"Maybe he went home," whispered Cuddy nervously, both of them jumping slightly as the doors swung open.

They sat stunned for a moment, not expecting after such a long time to see House appear at all, but there was no mistaking the familiar limp, even if it was more pronounced, as if he was in more pain that usual. His head was down, but the pale complexion of his face was clear, as was the way he held one arm across his middle protectively. He was biting his bottom lip in concentration as he made his way across to the lift, oblivious to the fact that he was being watched by his colleagues.

The moment passed, and both Wilson and Cuddy rushed to beat House to the lift, Wilson planting himself firmly in front of the older man to stop him moving. House looked up, and seemed shocked at the sudden appearance of his boss and best friend.

"Where on earth have you been House?" asked Cuddy, scared of this pale House in front of her, and reaching out her arms ready to steady him if needed.

"Clinic calls? I know, I had some personal stuff to sort," replied House. "Don't worry, I'll send Foreman and Chase down a.s.a.p and every clinic minute will be done." He winced in pain and went to bypass Wilson and make it to the lift.

"What personal stuff? Is your leg hurting more?" asked Wilson, too quick for the older man.

"My personal stuff, and no I would be fine if you wouldn't mind moving out of my way," replied House, attempting to sidestep Wilson again, who just grabbed House by the shoulders. "Look Wilson, how many times, I don't think about you that way. You need to find another man to play those kinds of games with," responded House, shaking off Wilson's hands.

Wilson rolled his eyes with annoyance, but Cuddy was quick to spot the wave of pain that flashed across House's face with the movement.

"House? Are you OK?" she asked, reaching to place her hand on his back.

House groaned and pulled away, almost knocking himself off balance, while both Wilson and Cuddy reached out to steady him.

"Let's get you to an examination room, there's something not right," said Wilson, but soon backed away from the anger in House's face.

"I'm just tired OK? I just need to sit down in my office. If you move out of my way, there won't be anything not right." This time, House was too fast for Wilson, and successfully made it to the lift.

"House…" started Cuddy, but the lift doors were already shutting.

"For the last time, I'm fine," called House in a sing-song voice, glad to be away from them.

Cuddy and Wilson exchanged a bewildered look as they both moved off, each determined to get to the bottom of the new, ill House. In the lift, House slumped against the wall, and winced as his back came into contact with the cold metal. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi everyone, here's the next part. Hope that you all enjoy it, thanks for all the really great comments again, you guys are the best :) Sorry this is a short chapter this time

It had seemed like hours ago. House limped through the too familiar corridors, his quick brain working hard on its own, leaving the walking to instinct. He didn't notice the concerned eyes of Wilson that followed him down the corridor, or the fact that the expression the nurses, usually hard against him from years of torment, softened as he painfully made his way to the door.

He reached his bike and set off home, the familiar buzz of the engine beneath him calming him, allowing him to think rationally. Unfamiliar feelings that he had not felt for years were coursing through him a mile a minute, and his usually rational brain could not decipher the meaning behind them.

Despite the fact that he had been through hell and back that day, one thing had remained a constant beacon of hope to him: Cameron. He had no idea why he seemed to be falling for this woman. His heart screamed yes while his head urged caution. Especially at the moment, with the dangers that were surrounding him, he could not afford to let her get close.

And yet, even at his lowest moments, the calming image of her face in his head caused him to slow and almost feel happy. He just wanted the opportunity to know her better, hear that familiar laugh, see the warmth shine out of her eyes, and not just for any reason, but because she was with him.

Shaking his head, House pushed the throttle, determined to get home quickly, and drown this new pain with his usual combination of vicodin and alcohol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sat alone on the sofa with a glass of wine, watching a cheesy chick flick. Or at least she thought it was some cheesy chick flick – she had lost track hours ago. The plot seemed too complicated to concentrate on, when at every opportunity all she could see was his face.

He had seemed so lost, so hurt, so broken when she had seen him at the hospital. Not for the first time, she wished he would open up a bit, letting her see what was bothering him, letting her help make things right again. She didn't want to change him, he could stay miserable if he wanted, so long as it was the usual miserable, with no added bits.

Cameron sighed. She was worried. House was House, when all was said and done, but this was weird, even for him. And aside from that, she felt something else. Some deep attachment. The word to describe it seemed lost, as if it was hiding because if she realised what it was, she would frighten the feeling away. Until it appeared in her head. It was love. She was in love with him. And she was in danger of breaking her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hiya everyone, here's the next chapter, slightly longer than the last one, sorry again about that. As ever thanks for the kind replies, and any improvements you guys want then just let me know!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson sighed. Three days on, and despite the fact that House was still obviously thinking deeply about something, he had said nothing on the subject, not even when Wilson had dug as deep as he could for information. It was unusual for his friend, and it worried him. The pain seemed to have subsided for the most part, and it was only when he banged into something that the now familiar jolt of pain would pass over his face.

Determined to get to the bottom of the problem once and for all, Wilson headed for the treatment room. He knew Cameron was treated a patient in there, and he might be able to get some information from her.

Opening the door, Wilson briefly apologised for the interruption to the patient, turning towards Cameron's expectant face.

"Are you busy? I wanted to talk to you about House," started Wilson, smiling when Cameron nodded with understanding.

"Sure, but don't expect me to know any more than you. He won't tell me anything either." She grimaced. The last time she had tried digging for information, House had practically thrown her out of the office.

"I know, but you see him more than me, so you might have picked up on something I'm missed."

The patient cleared his throat. Wilson looked at him and smiled apologetically. For some reason, his face was familiar, but Wilson couldn't place where he had seen him before. Shaking it off, he turned back to Cameron.

"So shall I meet you later? Come to my office when you've finished?" he asked, determined to get agreement from her.

"Sure, I'll come right up when I'm finished," she replied, turning back to the patient.

Wilson headed to the door, satisfied that he could at least try and piece the information together, but stopped when the patient spoke.

"That Dr. House you were talking about. I saw him before and I want to see him again," demanded the man, looking steadily at Cameron.

"Dr. House doesn't take appointments. Dr. Cameron is more than qualified to help," answered Wilson, in a business-like manner. The man was too familiar, and he was uncomfortable not knowing where he had seen him before.

"He'll see me, I assure you. We made an arrangement. Page him. Please," the man answered as an after thought. Looking at Wilson in confusion, Cameron left the decision to him. Wilson sighed, unsure, but then again House was notoriously famous for striking deals when it suited him, so this could easily be one of those times.

Picking up the phone, Wilson quickly rang the nurse's desk and asked them to page House to exam room one, not holding his breath that House would actually come. He smiled, and turned back to the patient.

"I'll sit in on this consult if you don't mind, just for practical reasons. Dr. House often consults with more than one member of staff, and it will be quicker this way," he lied, breathing a sigh of relief when the man shrugged. He had no intentions of leaving a member of staff alone with this guy.

Minutes passed, but they always did with House, if he showed up at all. But the door did eventually bang open. Except Cuddy's smaller frame was in the door, rather than House's lanky one.

"You called for a consult?" asked Cuddy, confused as to why both Wilson and Cameron were in the room. "What's up?"

"I thought you paged Dr. House?" the man asked, angrily turning on Wilson.

"Dr. House is not answering his pages at the moment. He is off clinic duty for the foreseeable future due to personal and health issues," responded Cuddy, grinning at Wilson's look of shock. That explained why House had not been in the clinic recently.

Suddenly, the patient started forward, grabbing Cameron and throwing her to the floor. Wilson and Cuddy started forward.

"Don't move. Page Dr House now. Don't play games with me," responded the man.

"Let her go," answered Wilson angrily, moving forward to her. The man stamped on Cameron's leg instead, causing her to cry out in pain.

Hearing the commotion, the door opened, and Wilson thanked God that someone had heard and was coming to help. His smile was soon wiped clean, however, when three burly men entered the room instead. One grabbed Cuddy, twisting her wrist painfully and causing he to wince with pain.

"Please, Dr. Wilson, don't fight me on this. Page Dr. House now," said the man silkily, gesturing at the phone. With a frightened glace at Cuddy, Wilson made his way to the phone, and typed in the number for House's pager.

As soon as it was done, the third man grabbed Wilson, throwing him to the floor and restraining him. The man merely smiled, and settled himself behind the door, waiting for the doctor that he was so desperate to see.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Wow, thanks so much for the response to the last chapter, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I did feel a little bit mean. So I posted the next bit asap for you all. As always, let me know if you can see any improvements or anything, and thanks again for all the support.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House groaned, and tiredly swung his legs off his desk to get to his pager. Seeing that it was Wilson who had paged, he threw the pager back onto the desk in frustration. All conversation with Wilson had revolved around his disappearance the other day – a subject that House had no intention of talking about with anybody.

After a few minutes, he read the whole page, taking in the urgent note that Wilson had put on the page. Frowning slightly at the fact that Wilson never paged him with urgent, House grabbed his cane and headed for the door.

"I've got the bloods on that patient that Cuddy thought we might take," started Foreman, who had just been about to make his way into House's office, "and… hold on, where are you going?" House had rarely left his office for the last few days, especially when he was supposed to be in the clinic.

"To a nudist party. Want to join me?" House raised his eyebrows suggestively, and watched the snort of annoyance from Foreman. "Wilson paged me for a consult."

"I thought you were off page?" replied Foreman, frowning.

"Yeah so did I. Seems Cuddy screwed up. I'll make her pay later," replied House with another suggestive wink that left Foreman disgustedly shaking his head, before House set off down the corridor towards the clinic.

House grimaced as he entered the clinic. He hated having to come here, let alone of his own free will. The nurses smiled sarcastically when the saw that something or someone had actually managed to get him to set foot in the clinic without being dragged there, so he just ignored them.

Heading straight for exam room one, House banged the door open. "There had better be a good pair of fun bags in here Wilson or our friendship is ended from this point on," House shouted, before limping into the room.

The door banged shut behind him, and House stood still, taking in the scene before him. It seemed like something from a horror show, where your nightmares become reality. He took in the pained expressions of the three people he cared about most in the world, all probably nursing injuries. Each pair of eyes met his shocked blue pair, and his stomach sank as he registered their looks of fear for him, and confusion as to what was going on. A noise behind him startled him from his reverie.

"Dr. House, so glad that you could finally join us. It is a pleasure I have been waiting for all week."

Turning House came face to face with the man. The same man that had haunted him for the past few days. The same man that had caused him to feel remorse deeply after his last case. The man called Alec Donnely – brother to the man House had some part in the death of.

House growled under his breath. "I thought we had an agreement," he responded, angrily glaring at his tormentor.

"What? You know this guy?" exclaimed Wilson, causing his guard to push his face further into the floor.

House sighed and dropped his head in shame, as Alec laughed at Wilson's outburst.

"I see you didn't tell them the truth Dr. House. That is a shame, I thought you might have at least learned something since our meetings began of human qualities, like friendship and honesty, but it seems I overestimated you." House crumpled lower, his pride broken. "Ah well no matter, it just makes me all the more glad that I decided to come today."

"What do you want?" growled House, examining Alec from under his eyebrows suspiciously. "I gave you what you wanted the last time."

With a speed that was unexpected, Alec hit House around the face, causing metallic blood to surge into his mouth. "I want more," Alec said under his breath. "The rules have changed Dr. House. You have control now."

"What do you mean?" tested House, wiping the blood from the corner of him mouth on his sleeve and wincing as he caught the cut. "You can't keep on with this for the rest of my life. You've got to let go at some point."

"Here's the new game rules," smiled Alec, ignoring the last comment as the stance of the older doctor showed that despite the bravado of his words, Alec had got to him. "You get to choose what happens. Can you measure up Dr. House? Have you learnt anything at all?"

Leaning against the table, House felt his stomach sink for the second time. He had a bad feeling that he knew where this conversation was heading. He looked again at the only three people he cared about in the world. All of them were looking at him with a mixture of confusion, hurt and sympathy, and yet none of them displayed the revulsion that he knew he deserved.

He caught Cameron's eye for a moment before looking away again. He hated that she was upset because of him, and the fact that he wanted to go over and wipe away her tears and tell her everything was going to be alright. But he could never do that, not now that he had become involved with all this trouble. That thought alone broke his heart more than anything Alec could ever say. Allowing her a glimpse of his eyes once more, he tried to put all his feelings for her into that one look, to make her understand that he loved her, and that he was pushing her away for her own good. And to apologise for the trouble he had caused. He saw a slight smile cross her face, as if she knew what he was thinking amidst the tears, before he dropped his eyes once more.

Sighing, he turned back to Alec, feeling the anger boil when he saw his self-satisfied smile. He hated him for dragging innocent people into this mess. Into his mess. But he would finish it this time.

"Them or you Dr. House. Someone can leave this room completely unharmed. The other pays with their life. So that's the question you have to answer, the thing you have to measure up to. Can you dig deep and find some human emotion Dr. House? Them or you?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the long update time everyone, I'll try and update more regularly. Thanks to you all for the replies, and any queries raised I will try and add in so it all makes sense properly. Hope you like this part, let me know any improvements and I'll do my best for you! Thanks again for everything :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House stared, for once shocked into a loss of words. His quick eyes took in the petrified looks of Cuddy, Wilson and Cameron, and his shook as he realised that all he cared about was in this room, and that it was his fault again. He noted the small trickle of blood that had started to run down Wilson's forehead, the bruise that was starting to purple on Cameron's leg, and the uncomfortable position that Cuddy's arm was in, and realised that he had done it again. He had let people in, just for a brief moment, and they had ended up getting hurt again. Because of him. Because of the way he was. Because he was useless as a human being.

Alec was staring at him, and House saw the malice registering from his face. He meant every word he said. There were none of the indicators of lying that House was able to pick up on so easily. Alec meant every word, and judging by the state of his three colleagues, his cronies had no trouble following instructions.

"Come on Dr House. Make your choice. I am not a patient man." Wilson winced at that line. House was usually quick to come with a jibe for any perfect set up such as that. Instead, he was shocked to see House drop his head and stare at the floor. He tried to reach out to his friend, but a smack around the ear by the man holding him stopped the motion.

"OK. We deal. You can have me in place of them, but I want confirmation that they will be safe."

"I'm listening." Replied Alec, smiling grimly at his win.

House looked up, his piercing blue eyes trained on Alec in an attempt to recognise any lies or misleads. The three doctors held their breath as they watched him, his stance changing from submission to a man in control, with a purpose that he knows he has to achieve.

"I am going to tell them your name and where to find you, and if you go anywhere near any of them, they have permission to call the police and tell them what they need to know."

Cameron struggled against her captor as Cuddy gasped and Wilson just looked on open mouthed. "What's going on? What is this?"

"Shut up, this is not about you. I will not tell you again," yelled Alec, angry at the interruption to the victory that he had been planning for a long time. "Fair terms Dr House, so long as they know that if they tell the police anything and we don't go near them, that we will be back to finish the job. Anything else?"

Wilson looked on sadly, as House dropped his head into the appearance of the broken man once more. "When this … I mean when I … the reason stays between us. And this is the last time, it ends here." This time House caught Alec's eye and held contact before dropping them again. Alec appeared shocked for a moment. Was this broken man the same person who had started all of this? Was this really the arrogant, irresponsible and unfeeling doctor that deserved the punishment he was about to give?

"Done. Kindly escort these three up to Dr House's office and watch them until I tell you we are finished." Alec smiled and rolled up his sleeves as his three companions dragged Cuddy, Wilson and Cameron from the treatment room.

"All you need to know is in the top drawer of my desk." House shouted as they left.

"No! You can't do this! House!" shouted Cameron, struggling against her captor despite the pain in her leg. House remained with his eyes trained on the ground, his back bent as if against the strain. He missed the look of shock and confusion on Wilson's face, the silent tears on Cuddy's cheek, whether from shock or sadness or a mix of both, and the desperation of Cameron as all three were taken out of the way of the scene.

"Right Dr House. It's time we finished this. An eye for an eye after all." Started Alec as he moved menacingly closer to the doctor. House closed his eyes, wishing for swift unconsciousness and bracing himself for the first blow.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello everyone, thanks for all the comments to the last chapter, and I am so sorry this is a short one, but I've been travelling back to uni today and didn't get much time to write anything or anything. Anyways, thanks again for the support, hope you like it and any changes you want to see let me know!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat around the familiar table in House's office. They had been left to themselves, Alec's guards preferring to stand outside. There was no way any of them could escape anyway, and they knew it.

The room was silent. There was nothing to say. Each was caught up in their own thoughts, wondering how this had happened, why House had agreed with Alec, whether they had anything to do with that decision. Each face was pale, between the combination of pain from various injuries, and fear for the diagnostician who was still caught up with a mad man.

Wilson stood up, reaching House's desk and began looking for the paper House had mentioned. He couldn't sit still anymore. Running through the back of his mind was the though: this is my fault. I should have called the police, or paged one of the security guards instead of House. The only reason that he hadn't was because he thought he would keep all of them safer if he co-operated, but now he was sure he had made the wrong decision. And yet he couldn't even think of calling the police while House was still in danger. He just had to wait now and hope he could get to House before it was too late, so finding any information that might help him seemed like a good idea. Cuddy and Cameron just watched him wearily, not sure whether they really wanted to know the reasoning behind this – just wanting to settle for knowing that House was alright.

"Alec Donnely. Does that ring a bell for you?" Civilities were past, it was just a time for working out the best way to help House through this, if he was in any state to be helped through it when they got to him.

"Wasn't that the brother of that millionaire patient we had? The one that died?" asked Cameron softly, finally beginning to place what had happened. "He came back for House like he threatened to."

In her head, Cameron screamed at herself. She should have known, should have realised that House was in trouble. She was there when the conversation had taken place. The fact that he had seemed better after a while had masked it. She had just been so pleased that he was back to his old self again, with the familiar mischievous sparkle to his eyes that she knew and loved so well.

She knew that her leg was injured, but that didn't seem to matter now. All that mattered, and all that was getting her through was thinking of him. She could see his face before her, and she could think back on all the times she had been with him – all the times that she had fallen in love with him again and again. The way he seemed to relax when he solved a case, the joking and happiness that had come with his motorbike, or the way that sometimes he showed his tender side, catching her crying in the lab and attempting in his unsure way to cheer her up. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him without even having the chance to explain how she felt to him, and trying to see if he felt the same way too.

"So what did the rest mean? Why did House seem to know about some deal well?" asked Cuddy, voicing the fear that they all felt. Cameron jumped back to reality, trying to focus on how she could help.

A buzzing sounded in the room from outside. With an unfriendly grin and sadistic wave, the three guards left their post, and started down the stairs. Looking hopefully at each other, Wilson, Cuddy and Cameron made their way to the door, hoping that this was the end of whatever was happening to House, and that they were free to go and help him. It had been hours since they left the room, although those hours seemed much more like days.

"Cameron, stay up here, you can't go limping around the hospital like that," stated Wilson, leaving no room for argument. "Not until we've had a chance to assess that leg anyway."

"I can't just wait up here! What if something really bad has happened to him?" asked Cameron, shaking with anxiety and pain. She might not be willing to admit it publicly, but what she felt for House was much deeper than friendship, and she had to know he was going to be alright.

"You can't help in that state Cameron, we'll send someone up with news and to sort you out," replied Cuddy, gently pushing her into the cream chair House so often rested his leg in. She smiled, a smile that was punctuated with fear, before setting off down the corridor after Wilson. Left with her own thoughts, Cameron just prayed to anyone that would listen that House would be alright…


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey everyone, here's the next part! Thanks for all your comments, you're all too kind! I promise I will try to write more next time, so once again sorry for the shortness of the chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy and Wilson rushed through the clinic, both wanting to reach the examination room, but at the same time a little apprehensive about what they were about to see. It struck Wilson as odd, the whole situation. Somehow, the attackers had managed to time the whole thing perfectly so that the clinic was completely empty. And yet not a single member of staff had happened to be around when Wilson, Cuddy and Cameron had been removed from the examination room. Sod's law, he decided eventually, shaking his head that seemed intent on distracting itself from everything surrounding House.

They reached the examination room at the same time, and examined each other before pushing the door open. Despite the fear and pain in each face, determination shone through just as strong. It always has been the will of human's to be able to push all emotion aside when a friend was in trouble.

Dreading what he would see, Wilson pushed open the door. Stepping inside, he was shocked to see that there was no House in the room. There was no body lying crumpled on the floor, as he had expected it to be. Looking at Cuddy, he watched as her brain slowly moved to take in everything they were seeing, and try to make sense of it.

"Where is he?" she whispered, frightened.

"They must have taken him with them," replied Wilson, rubbing the back of his neck and sinking to the table in the middle of the room. He looked straight at Cuddy, trying not to see the huge blood stain that was covering a large part of the floor in front of the table. No matter what had happened, that amount of blood was not a good sign.

"That wasn't part of the deal! I … I just don't think they'd risk being caught to do that," replied Cuddy, unable to check the tears that were running down her face any longer.

"Why didn't he say anything? Why keep something like this to himself?" asked Wilson, holding his head in his hands, tears mingling with the blood on his face. "Doesn't me trust me?"

Seeing the hurt in Wilson's eyes, Cuddy shook her head. "I think in his strange way he thought he was protecting you," she replied, clasping Wilson on the shoulder. "Come on, there's no point staying in here, we might as well go and be useful."

Stepping out of the room, Cuddy held the door for Wilson to follow her out, wincing as she caught her sore arm. Her brain was moving much slower than usual, so a few minutes went by before she registered Foreman hurtling towards them down the corridor.

"Are you OK? Me and Chase found Cameron in the office. Chase stayed with her, but she's refusing to move until she heard from one of you. She's hurt her leg somehow, but she won't say how. What's going on?" Worked up to the extreme, Foreman was unable to stop the flow of questions, despite the fact that he could see the exhaustion on Cuddy's face. Suddenly, he caught sight of the blood on Wilson's cheek.

"My God, what's going on?" he asked, quieter this time. "You two need to get sorted out. Where's House?" Fear crossed his face as he realised that he hadn't seen his boss in hours.

Cuddy sighed. "I don't know what's going on. House is missing, and he's injured. We need to find him."

Wilson was tapping Cuddy on the arm, not pausing to see if she was paying attention. He didn't see her turn towards him, his attention was focussed on some spot on the wall.

"What Wilson? What's wrong?" asked Cuddy, trying to follow his train of thought.

She realised she was looking at a bloodstain, which stretched in intervals down the length of the wall towards the door. Matching spots of blood followed, leading out of the hospital altogether. It looked like it had been slow progress for the owner of the blood to get out, due to the regular pattern that had been left.

"Cuddy, maybe this means they didn't take him. He took himself," stated Wilson, distractedly. Looking up to smile tearfully at Cuddy, he rushed towards the door, closely followed by Foreman and Cuddy. If House was out there, they had to find him, and find him soon.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter, longer as promised! Hope this is OK, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter so let me know what you're thinking, or any tips or advice or anything. Thanks ever so much for reading, and for all the really nice comments :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stepped out into the dark outside the hospital door. The cold of the night hit them instantly, reminding Wilson as he shivered that if House was out here and injured, he would be worse for the cold. The stars twinkled above, offensive on a night when a life hung in the balance. The life of his best friend.

Wilson strained his eyes until they hurt, hunting every spot for his friend. They'd split up in an effort to find him sooner, but all were within shouting distance. He dreaded finding him, not knowing what state he was likely to be in. Yet at the same time, he would have given his life to find him before it was too late.

Then he saw it. As if all his prayers had been answered, he saw the heap on the floor, dressed only in a T-shirt and shirt, which was much too cold on this wintry night. The hand was stretched out towards the bench that the figure had almost made it to. Oh House, thought Wilson, realising that his friend must have dragged himself outside in an effort to hide everything he was going through for one last time from his friends, determined not to bring them to any harm.

Running to him, Wilson yelled for help, starting as Cuddy appeared much too quickly at his side. Together they rolled the unresponsive body over, cringing at the amount of blood that had spread over the tarmac.

Cuddy gasped at what they saw. He was almost unrecognisable, his face a bloody mess. It seemed that blood was coming from all over his body, and his face was deathly pale. With shaking hands, Wilson leaned down and checked his pulse.

"It's very weak and thready, but he's alive," he whispered, thanking God for keeping him alive this long. We need to get him inside right now, or he's going to freeze."

As if by magic, a gurney appeared beside them. Wilson realised that Cuddy must have called for someone to fetch it when she heard Wilson call. Careful of House's various injuries, Wilson and Cuddy gently lifted him onto the gurney, tilting back his head so that he could breathe. Running off with the gurney towards the Accident and Emergency department, Cuddy left Wilson standing alone in the night air. He shivered, and not just from the cold. They might have found him, but House had a long way to go yet before he was out of the woods. Wilson sank to his knees, allowing the tears to run freely down his face unchecked. Why hadn't he told him? Why had he allowed things to get this bad? Confused and worried sick, he rubbed his arms to warm them, roughly wiping the tears from his face and headed back inside to see how he could help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson and Cuddy sat in silence in the waiting room. They had left the care of House to the attending in the ER eventually, both needing treatment themselves. Foreman was currently sorting Wilson's head, while Chase was looking after Cuddy. Both were sat on edge, desperately waiting to hear some news on House's condition.

"I think you've broken this Cuddy, you need to go and get it x-rayed, and then I'll plaster if for you. I think you should stay in tonight, both of you, you're both in shock," he finished, looking from one tired but riveted face to another.

"And you need some stitches in this Wilson, I'll just do them for you. Are you sure you didn't get hit anywhere else?" asked Foreman, checking Wilson's eyes with his penlight.

"He caught my ribs a little, but not apart from that," replied Wilson, wincing away from the light.

Foreman lifted the dazed man's shirt, and checked the bruises forming over his ribs. "I think these are only bruised, but if the pain gets worse, I'll strap them for you. You definitely need to stay in, you've got a slight concussion there," he finished gently, rubbing the oncologist's arm.

"I'll be in anyway, I'm not leaving him," replied Wilson, looking Chase directly in the eyes. Cuddy nodded agreement from the right, causing Foreman to sigh and nod resignedly. He knew there was nothing he could do to change their minds.

"How's Cameron," asked Cuddy, looking from Foreman to Chase.

Chase sighed. "She broke her leg pretty badly. She's in surgery now having some pins put in. It'll be a long time before it's healed, if it ever heals properly again," he replied heavily, running his hands distractedly through his hair.

"Come on Dr. Cuddy, let's get you to x-ray while Chase stitches Dr. Wilson's head," said Foreman, butting in before Chase could say anything more. The last thing either doctor needed at the moment was extra concern about Cameron too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson was sat in the waiting room, thinking how stressful it was for the relatives of an injured person. A white pad was taped over his forehead, covering his stitches. He looked down. Cuddy had just joined him, her arm held up in a sling. Fortunately it was not broken, just very badly sprained. Her other hand was entwined in his, her head leaned wearily on his shoulder. They were drawing strength from each other, just hoping that they would all get through this.

The door opened and a young doctor appeared, carefully shutting the door behind him, aware of the trauma these two people had been through. Cuddy sat up, instantly alert, tightening her grip on Wilson's had, whose lips had tightened in his pale face with determination.

"Dr Cuddy, Dr Wilson," began the doctor, looking at his hands as he sat opposite them. "I'm afraid it's not great news. As you know, Dr House has sustained a large amount of trauma to his head. We have done a CT scan, and as far as we can tell it is clear which is great news, but he can't breathe on his own at the moment, and he has done a lot of damage there, so we are going to have to monitor him carefully. Apart from that, his recovery time is going to be a long one." The young doctor sighed as he saw the tears start down their faces again. They had known it wasn't going to be good news.

"He's broken practically all of his ribs, and his left arm quite badly. We've pinned his arm and we'll strap his ribs in a while after some of the swelling has gone down. He has also done quite a bit of damage to his leg, which we noticed had already had a lot of trauma to it. That is a real problem at the moment, and we're worried about the blood flow to his foot. We may have to operate on it later if the problem doesn't sort out, and we might have to think about amputation."

Cuddy gasped, and gripped onto Wilson's arm. Wilson was past crying, well past, into the shock that comes after. The last thing House needed at the moment was to lose that leg.

"But let's cross that bridge when we come to it. We are doing all we can, and there is a chance that his leg may recover, we have put it in a splint which is aiming to reopen those blood vessels. What I wanted to talk to you about was his other injuries."

Wilson sadly raised his eyes, while Cuddy looked confused. The young doctor shook his head sadly.

"I think you had better come and take a look for yourself," he replied, leading the two doctors out, and helping Wilson to support Cuddy across the corridor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whatever Wilson had been expecting to see when he entered the room, this was not it. House lay, surrounded by tubes and wires, his chest rising and falling evenly from the ventilator. Although he knew what every piece of equipment did, it still shocked him to see his friend hooked up to them, his face unrecognisable, looking so frail on the bed.

Leaning on Cuddy, the two crossed the room with the doctor, waiting to see what bombshell he could drop.

Pulling back the sheet, he watched a look of horror cross both doctor's faces. They knew what they were looking at.

"We are concerned about this. These bruises on his abdomen are old, and it seems that he has been beaten before on several occasions. This latest trauma has caused a lot of damage on top of this. He's stable for now, but we've had to remove his spleen, and stitch a lot of his organs, but we're hoping that they should be alright now," he sighed. This was not his last shock.

"The only thing we have left to tell you is this," he said gently, nodding to two of the nurses who came across to help him barrel roll House, taking care not to move his head around. Cuddy and Wilson gasped. Across his back were what seemed like hundreds of marks, cutting into his skin in different directions, some partially healed. There was virtually no skin left on his back at all.

"These marks have been made with whips or belts," started the young doctor, gently clasping Cuddy on the arm. "This is not a new thing, and it's not an accident. This man has been abused for a long time, and we're talking months here," he finished, rolling House back onto the bed, and gently covering him again with the sheet. Cuddy and Wilson just clung to each other, completely over taken by grief. They didn't even like to think about what House had been going through this past month, and now all they could do was hope that it was not too late, and that they could still help him, if he made it through the night.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hi everyone, sorry for the long update time, busy week! Here's the next part anyway, and I'm having real trouble writing these parts so let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Consciousness was floating away, just out of reach. Every time it seemed to get closer, it moved away again, teasing and tormenting. Although it was such a nice in between place, that there didn't seem much point leaving it.

Heavily, Cameron lifted her hand and rubbed at her eyes, finally winning the battle. Wincing, she realised that her leg hurt, and the first thought that ran through her mind at that was that this was how it was for him. How he woke up every morning, but worse, and what sent him off to sleep in the evening. He heart pulled for him, realising just a little about what made House like he was.

Opening her eyes, she saw Chase sitting in an easy chair near to her bed, sitting up at the movement of her hand a few minutes ago. He smiled, his posture relaxing slightly as he saw that she was awake.

"Hey," he said softly, moving over to sit on the side of her bed. "How are you feeling?" He held her hand as she blinked a few times, getting used to being awake again.

"A little sore," she replied croakily. "Can I get some water?" she asked, looking tiredly at Chase. Nodding, he left her bed and dutifully fetched the glass, making sure that she had a good hold on it before letting go.

He sat and watched her drink, relaxing when he saw her finish the glass. It was a good sign, a sign that she was going to be fine. A long time had past since he realised that she really did not have any feelings for him as a long term partner, but that didn't stop the fact that he loved her, or the fact that he worried terribly about her when she was in danger.

Cameron finished and put the glass down, searching Chase's face for any signs of bad news. She wanted to know how House was, if they had found him, how Cuddy and Wilson were and what on earth was happening. She didn't see any tell tale signs of really bad news. Taking a deep breath, she began to phrase the question that was bothering her most when she released the breath again sharply, pain wracking through her suddenly from her leg.

"What is it? Where does it hurt?" asked Chase, the worried look instantly appearing in his eyes again.

"My leg, God it hurts!" she exclaimed, throwing her head back on the pillow and gripping the sheets with her hands.

Chase quickly moved the sheet out of the way to check her leg. Pressing her toes, he noted that their colour was fine, so the blood flow to her leg was alright. The surgery had been gruelling though, so it was no wonder that she was in so much pain.

"I'll increase your morphine. You had a pretty bad break there, and you've been in surgery a long time to get it sorted out. It's going to hurt a bit." Doing the doctor part fit somehow, helped him to block out the pain that he felt when he knew that she loved someone else. Shaking that thought from his head and concentrating on the fact that he had her back in one piece, even if her heart belonged to someone else, Chase sat back on the side of her bed again.

She smiled at him, her face pale with exhaustion, and the smile not reaching up to her eyes. "Have they found him yet?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Chase sighed. "Yes, the found him soon after you went to surgery." He stopped. He didn't know how he could tell her how bad his injuries were, or the fact that he may have survived one night, but that he was in a very bad way.

She picked up on his reluctance to speak and stifled a sob. She knew something was wrong. "How is he?" she asked, her voice shaking with sadness, while tears ran unchecked down her cheeks.

"He's in a pretty bad way," replied Chase. He sighed as she put her hands over her face and moved to put his arm around her shoulders gently. "It's touch and go Cameron, but he's made it through the night. That's got to be a good thing," he said gently, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

She looked at him with a new determination. "I want to see him," she stated, looking desperately at Chase. He shook his head, and gently pushed her shoulders back onto the bed where she had attempted to sit up.

"You've just had surgery, you can't go wandering around," he replied, keeping his hand on her shoulder. "I'll get you another drink," he finished, unsure what to do.

Taking her chance, Cameron began to disconnect the monitors and attempted to swing her legs out of bed, despite the pain. Chase was back in an instant.

"Cameron, stop it, don't bang your leg! You don't want to go back to surgery do you?" he asked, swinging her legs back into the bed again.

"I've got to see him Chase, I've got to," she sobbed, looking him in the eyes so that he could see her desperate need. "I might only have one chance…to…say goodbye," she sobbed quietly, gripping onto Chase's arm.

Chase sighed. It was the wrong thing to do to move her, but then again by the way she was looking at him, he knew that she would go whether he let her or not, and at least if she did it on his terms, he could try and keep her safe.

"Alright, let me go and get Foreman," he replied, wiping a tear from his eye to see her so desperate. He sniffed and stepped out of the room to find Foreman. Cameron briskly wiped her eyes, determined to say goodbye properly without breaking down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chase wheeled her to the door of House's room and stopped. He felt her tense, but moved to crouch down by the side of the chair.

"Are you ready?" he asked, holding her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. She wanted to scream, or cry, or both. Part of her wouldn't believe that this wasn't all a big joke. He insides squirmed, as if they wanted to run away from this cruel reality, but she nodded sadly, knowing that if something happened, and she did not take her chance to say goodbye to him, she would never forgive herself.

Foreman held the door open, while Chase slowly wheeled Cameron in. She noticed Wilson and Cuddy look at her sadly as she moved into the room. They were sat together on two comfy chairs, hands entwined as if they were drawing strength from each other. They attempted a smile, but their exhausted features showed her that they had been through enough strain to last six years in the last night, while she had been in the operating theatre.

She shook when she finally tore her eyes away from the others and saw him lying on the bed. Chase stopped the wheelchair right by the side of his bed for her. Tears silently coursed down her cheeks as she took in his unrecognisable face, the ventilator breathing for him, the wires and tubes keeping him alive, and worst of all the box stopping the sheet from touching his leg. She reached out a hand, and then withdrew it with a sob, not knowing whether touching him would break him at that moment, he looked so fragile.

Chase handed her a file, before retreating towards the door. Despite everything, House was like a role model to him, a beacon of hope. If he could make it, anyone could, including Chase, and he couldn't bear to see him like that. Even Foreman looked upset at the sight of his boss lying so helplessly. He knew that Cameron would want to see the file, to see for herself what his chances were.

He watched her from the door, alternating between reading the file and tearfully looking up at House with each new problem she found. Sighing, he just hoped that some day, someone would love him as much as she loved House.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hello everyone, firstly thanks everyone for the great comments again, you're all really kind. Here's the next part, and let me know if you don't think this should be carried on, or if there's anything I can improve for you or anything, because this was the hardest chapter to write yet and I dont know if its OK or anything. And if you don't have time to give feedback, then thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They knew that she wanted to be alone. It was obvious with the way that she was sat, he gaze never leaving his face, as if just the power of her thoughts could wake him up. Foreman glanced across at Cuddy and Wilson. Both of them were exhausted, their injuries not helping the situation, with tears still silently coursing down their cheeks.

"Dr Cuddy, Dr Wilson, I think you should come and have a break. We'll set you up with some beds so you can rest. Especially you Dr Wilson," said Foreman, noticing that Wilson was about to complain, "we need to keep an eye on that concussion."

Nodding slowly, Wilson stood up, helped by Cuddy when he swayed, a little dizzy. Maybe that concussion was worse than he thought it was. "I don't want to leave him," he said quietly, glancing back at his motionless best friend once more.

Grasping his shoulder with understanding, Chase stepped forward to steady Wilson on the other side. "We'll make sure he's not alone, I promise," he replied, pulling Wilson forward slightly. Nodding, Wilson agreed to follow, with Cuddy being supported by Foreman following him out of the room. She looked back for just a minute, hoping that just maybe he might move before she left, but was disappointed as no change appeared in the room.

Cameron just sat, looking at his face, only slightly aware that the room had emptied, and she was alone. Finally giving in, she dropped her head to his hand on the bed and sobbed, emptying her heart of all the emotions she was feeling. She was so angry that he would let this go so far, and so sorry that he had even got into this situation. Yet overbearing all the other emotions was fear for him, and devastation. He had given himself up so that the others could be free, free from the pain he would be feeling when he woke up. If he woke up. She didn't know he cared that much. That he could love anyone that much.

It seemed like hours, what was in fact probably only minutes. It was like she could not cry any more; there was nothing left inside her. Wiping her eyes slightly, she wheeled herself closer to his head, searching his unrecognisable face for any signs of life. Reaching out, he hand hovered for a moment, unsure, before she finally gently cupped his hand in her own, trying through this gesture to pass on her strength to him.

She looked at his face once more, and sighed.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but you have to get better House, you have to fight this," she said shakily, reaching up to brush her hand lightly against his face. "You can't give up yet, not when I have so much I need to tell you."

She couldn't carry on for a moment. She hoped, prayed that he could hear her. There had to be a way that he could know what she wanted to say, before she had to say goodbye. If she had to say goodbye.

"I wish I understood. I wish I knew why you wouldn't trust anyone enough to help you, when in your own way to help so many other people. Or why you won't let anyone get close to you. I know there's more, and that somewhere inside you, there's a great man who could love someone completely, even if you think it's hidden away safely. You wouldn't be here now if there wasn't," she finished, sobbing once more. The tears ran freely, dripping off her chin, as she angrily brushed them off before they fell onto his bed.

"Why did you do it House? Why take away the thing that I love the most, when I didn't even get the chance to tell you? Why sacrifice yourself when you didn't need to?" She was angry now, almost shouting in her grief. "Because I love you, House," she shouted, shocking herself with the admission. "I love you," she repeated in a quiet voice, gripping his hand harder. "Please don't leave me."

Laying her head down on his hand, Cameron fell asleep, exhausted with the strain, and with the fact that she had voiced something that been feeling for so many years. All they could do now was wait, and hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron woke up back in her bed, resting comfortably enough, her leg elevated slightly in a sling. Pushing herself up in the bed, she blinked slightly as a throbbing in her head started, probably coming from all the emotions that had been coursing through her.

Sadly, she wondered how House was doing, and hoped that someone would have good news when they came to see her. She was just wondering how she could get to a glass of water when she heard the gently swish of the door opening.

She was surprised to see Cuddy enter the room, her arm still supported in a sling. She smiled sadly at Cameron, and Cameron's heart leaped horribly, as the thought that something had happened to House crossed her mind.

"How is he?" she asked anxiously, while Cuddy pulled a chair up to her bed. Cuddy smiled at her, and leaned back in the chair.

"There's no change," she replied, noting the way Cameron's face fell slightly. "That's good news, he's made it through two days now, almost three, which is promising." Cuddy's face couldn't quite follow her words, as both her and Cameron began to think about the other implications of the fact that House was still not breathing on his own, and the fact that he had considerable damage to his head. "How are you feeling Cameron?" asked Cuddy, noting the pale, stretched look to Cameron's face.

"I'm alright, I could do with a drink though," replied Cameron, smiling as Cuddy stood quickly to pour her a drink. "How are you and Wilson?" Cameron took the glass gratefully from Cuddy, her hand shaking as it took the weight, showing the full exhaustion that Cameron felt.

Cuddy sighed. "Wilson had a worse concussion than we thought. It seems that the shock of everything covered it up a bit."

"Is he alright?" asked Cameron, looking up in shock. Cuddy nodded.

"Yes, he's just a little disorientated and confused, so we're keeping him in hospital at the moment until we've sorted that out." She sighed again, a far away look coming into her eyes as she looked out of the window. Cameron noticed that Cuddy was wearing scrubs, a sure sign that she had not been home since the incident.

"How are you coping?" asked Cameron, watching Cuddy carefully for any signs of lying, a skill that she had picked up from years of dealing with House. Just the thought of his name sent shivers down her spine of fear. Blocking it out, she focussed back on Cuddy again.

"I'm alright," answered Cuddy, attempting a smile. Cameron could see that she was not, but then who was? No-one should have to see and hear what they had seen and heard over the past few days. Especially when Cameron knew that Cuddy was very close to both House and Wilson. "I just…" started Cuddy, when she was interrupted by the bleep of her pager. Reading the screen tiredly, she suddenly jumped up, all fatigue gone from her small frame.

"What is it?" asked Cameron, afraid. "Is it House?" she shouted, frantic that Cuddy had rushed off in the right direction for House's room without answering her question.

In a panic, Cameron searched the room with her eyes, wondering how she could get out of bed without help. She saw the wheelchair, annoyingly placed right at the other end of the room from her bed. The thought of House guided her thoughts. She had to get to him, no matter what it took. She had to be with him if … if he wasn't going to make it.

Pulling herself forwards, Cameron pulled the sheets off her, gently releasing her leg from the sling. She slid herself down the bed, wincing as she realised that she had forgotten that she was attached to an IV line, and it pulled out of her hand. Ignoring the pain, Cameron pulled herself across the floor, grateful when she finally reached the wheelchair.

With difficulty, Cameron managed to pull herself into the chair, shouting out when she banged her leg on one of the footsteps as she attempted to get going too quickly. She paused, unsure what to do. She had to be with him, but she didn't think she could take it if he didn't make it. Especially if it was her fault that he had given himself over to that man.

Decidedly, she wheeled herself out of the room, racing much to fast down the corridor. She stopped by the door, a sinking feeling hitting her stomach.

House's room was full of people, all rushing around. She saw Cuddy, Chase and Foreman in the middle surrounded by people. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself forwards, entering the room to see what was going on. Everyone was too busy to notice her edge to the side of the room, desperately trying to find some clue as to what as happening through the mass of people. With that many people, it could not be good news…


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hi everyone, thanks for the really nice comments and for sticking with this story despite all the mistakes and bad writing! Less of a cliffhanger for you today I'm afraid. Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think and apologies for the bad writing and stuff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly, someone moved, and she saw his face. She cried out thankfully. It was the best news that she could have hoped for. Watching the people moving, she realised that he was finally being taken off the ventilator, although he was gagging horribly on the tube as they tried to remove it.

She was disappointed, however, when there was no change once the ventilator had been removed. He might be able to breathe on his own, but he was no nearer to consciousness than that, or so it seemed when Foreman checked his vitals. Trying not to feel too disappointed, Cameron reminded herself that this was good, despite the fact that she couldn't really think any more. She was in too much pain.

Chase noticed the wheelchair, and came rushing forwards, managing to catch her just before she collapsed out of the wheelchair.

"Cameron! What are you doing here? Can you hear me?" asked Chase, hitting her face gently to get her to concentrate on him. "Did you bang your leg?" he asked, noting the grey tinge to her skin, and the blood trickling down her wrist.

"He's going to be aright," answered Cameron, before her world dissolved into black again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron woke up and groaned. Her head ached terribly and her leg felt like someone was stabbing pins down it. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw Foreman hovering above her, fiddling with an IV line that they must have redone for her.

"Welcome back. Feeling a little grim?" he asked kindly, smiling at her. "Well you kind of will if you go around banging your leg and pulling your IV out."

She smiled apologetically at him, but both of them knew that if the situation happened again, she would do exactly the same thing. It was too important for her that she was with him when he needed her.

"Seriously though Cameron, just call one of us next time, your legs in a bad enough way without you adding to it!" He laughed as she grimaced again, feeling a little bit sorry for her. She was so pale that he knew she had to be in considerable pain. "I'll up your morphine," he said, standing up to take care of it.

Lying back, Cameron allowed her thoughts to wander. He was off the ventilator. That was such a good sign, even if they didn't know yet what state he would be in when he woke up.

"How are the others?" she asked, following Foreman around the room as he went from sorting out her IV to fetching her a glass of water.

"They're OK. Wilson is finally starting to make more sense, although he is still pretty concussed. Cuddy's exhausted but won't go home. You're injuring yourself, so me and Chase have our hands full!" He laughed as he passed her the glass, helping her to support it through the shaking of her hand. He knew that it wasn't just down to pain and exhaustion. What she had been through, well that had to mess with anyone's head. "He's fine Cameron, sleeping peacefully. He hasn't woken up yet, but he's breathing easily. It's a really good sign." Foreman looked her directly in the eyes, letting her know that he was telling the truth. She laughed. It was as if Foreman had read her thoughts, and knew that she needed to know any new information.

Laying back, she closed her eyes, sleepy now that her concern had been dealt with. Foreman smiled, hoping that all of them would come through this as vaguely the same people they had been before it started.

"Get some rest now Cameron. And for goodness sake call if you want anything. I'll take you to see him later if you're feeling better." Allowing a small smile to play across her face at his words, Cameron was fast asleep before Foreman had even left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson was sitting up, tucking into his dinner when Cuddy made it back to his room. Flopping into the easy chair, she watching him eating, glad that his appetite was coming back.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, smiling when she watching struggle to swallow a mouthful of food to answer.

"Much bedder," he replied, through a mouthful of potato. Swallowing, he tried again. "How are you bearing up?" He watched her critically, just like he often did House when he had a feeling that House was not telling the truth. He shook his head. For a person who felt that he did not really belong anywhere, House came up in everyone's thoughts a lot of the time.

"Oh I'm alright," replied Cuddy, stifling a yawn. "A little tired I guess."

Wilson smiled, knowing that feeling. "You should go home and get some sleep. Especially now he's off the ventilator." Cuddy nodded, knowing that Wilson was right. She stood, wincing. "The arm?" asked Wilson, nodding at her wince. She smiled. He was paying attention.

"Yeah, I think I'm about due some more tablets. Let me just check you over before I go." Obediently, Wilson put his fork down, and sat up for her. Shining her penlight in his eyes, she watched him uneasily. "One of your pupils is still a little slow. I think we'll send you back for another CT scan in the morning."

Wilson laughed. "It's probably just taking a little while to heal. I'll be fine." He smiled cheerily as she made her way to the door. The news that House was breathing on his own had really cheered him up, despite the other problems that could come through.

"Still, just to be safe," said Cuddy, noticing the soft brown eyes looking at her warmly. She smiled. She always felt so at home around him, like coming home to your favourite pair of slippers and dressing gown. "And I don't know what you're smiling about, he's going to be hell to live with when he wakes up," she laughed as she made her way down the hall, grateful to be going home at last.

Wilson chuckled to himself as he carried on with his dinner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron smiled as Foreman came back into the room, followed by Chase. She had woken up a few hours ago feeling much more refreshed, and looking forward to getting back to House now that she was on the mend.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" asked Chase, fetching the wheelchair from its corner.

Cameron grinned at him. "Much better." She looked awkwardly at the floor. "It's good to see you," she said, sitting forward so that Foreman could help her into the chair.

"You to," replied Chase quietly, catching a glance from Foreman warning him not to irritate her. He caught hold of the handles behind the wheelchair, leaving Foreman to do the talking on the way down to the ICU. He still could not quite handle the fact that Cameron had dumped him, no matter how hard he tried. Sighing, he realised that he would always have a place in his heart for her.

"So there hasn't been any change, but then we didn't expect any," said Foreman conversationally, filling Cameron in on House's state on the way down. "We think it could be weeks yet until he wakes up…" he finished, leaving the end of the sentence blank. They all realised that he still may not wake up yet, and if he did, there was no telling what state he would be in.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Cameron concentrated on the walls of the corridor, determined not to cry. She had to be strong for him if he woke up, and let him know that they were all there for him. The police had been by earlier, but fortunately Chase and Foreman had managed to convince them that nobody was well enough to speak to them yet. She didn't know what to say, or if she should even say anything at all.

They reached the door to House's room, and Cameron braced herself for the shock that she always got when she saw him lying sedately in his bed. It was so unlike him to be so quiet, so disconcerting. Shaking her head, she looked sadly on his broken face as Chase wheeled her to the bed, before leaving her in the room alone.

She smiled shakily at House, and took his hand again. "Hey House, it's me again." She sighed, not really knowing how to go on, or if to say anything more at all. She let the silence run instead, just glad that she could sit here with him, which was probably something he would not let her do if he knew.

"Well I hope your day has been more interesting than mine. I've just been sat thinking. You've left us a good puzzle here House. And you're the only one that can fill in the blanks." She stopped, suddenly unsure of herself. It was almost as if she wanted to laugh at herself for being so stupid as to talk to someone who obviously couldn't hear her. Yet at the same time, she wanted to cry for all the missed opportunities that she might never have a chance to get back.

"Wow, would you be annoyed if you knew I was here again." She laughed softly. "Please keep fighting House. I miss you." Tears started again, and she couldn't go on anymore. She felt weak, stupid. But there it was, there was nothing she could do about it.

"I miss you to," came a croaky voice, and she jumped, looking down into the deep blue eyes of her boss. "And I'd only kick you out if you talked through General Hospital." He coughed painfully, wincing at the pain that coursed through his body with the movement. Cameron was speechless, not knowing what to do. Seeing her indecision, he squeezed her hand, before closing his eyes, letting sleep take hold again.

Wheeling around the bed, Cameron pressed the call button, staring happily into his face. He was awake, and he was talking. Two of the best signs.

She hardly flinched from her happy stare as Foreman and Chase came running back in. Tears coursed down her face again, but this time from pure happiness.

"What is it Cameron? Is it your leg?" asked Chase, rushing around the bed to crouch in front of her.

She looked up at him, he face a mask of happiness. "He spoke to me," she said softly, grinning as Foreman gasped and moved to check his vitals once more. Chase smiled back at her, pleased to see some of the old Cameron back, before leaning down to hug her, letting her cry herself out on his shoulder, as all the tension and strain of the past few days drained out of her with each tear.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thanks for all your kind words and support guys, I really do appreciate it. Here's the next bit, slightly later and shorter than usual so sorry about that. Hope it's OK, let me know what you think :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had passed faster than anyone believed possible. Wilson sat on his balcony, watching the sun set, thinking through all that had happened in the past week.

He had been over the moon when news had reached him that House was awake and talking. All the worries for his friend that had constantly been circling around in his mind seemed to have been released all in one go, as if he had been holding his breath until that time and had finally let it out. Cuddy had wheeled him in to see House the next day, and even despite the fact that Wilson knew that House would be tired and confused from the pain medication, something did not seem right. He was still in pain, was complaining of being cold while his forehead was burning hot, and did not seem to realise who was in the room at all.

Wilson sighed. The door behind him opened to reveal Cuddy stood in its frame. The sling was gone now, replaced with a light brace on her wrist. He smiled warmly at her, before looking out over the balcony again.

"Hey," she said softly, joining him at the ledge. "He's much better, the fever has broken, and although he is still in pain, that's understandable." Wilson said nothing, preferring to just watch over the edge at some distant point that only he knew. Cuddy watched him, worried. "I think he'd like to see you?"

Wilson looked back, his gaze showing his hurt and worry. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Wilson, he probably thought he was protecting you, don't take it to heart." Wilson nodded. He knew Cuddy was right, but he couldn't bring himself to stop the voice in his head complaining that House did not trust him. "Besides, if you can't do it for you, do it for him. We need to tell him what's going on, and he's more likely to listen if you're there."

Sighing, Wilson turned from the window, and gave Cuddy a genuine smile. "OK, you're right. I just wish I understood. Those marks, from all that time ago…"

Cuddy pulled Wilson into a hug, gripping him tightly, trying to let him know that she was there for him. "Give it time. He needs to realise that he can trust us, and then he might open up. He has been to hell and back these past months from what we've seen."

Stepping back, Wilson smiled. "Thanks Cuddy. Well, lets get this over with while he's still drugged. He always was easier to deal with then." Laughing, Cuddy followed him through the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House was sleeping when the stepped into the room. If it was possible, he looked worse than he had. The infection had taken it out of him, and despite having the maximum dose of morphine, he was still in some pain. He face had started to bruise properly, coming out as a mass of purple and swelling. Cuddy still grimaced every time she saw him. She looked at Wilson, who smiled back at her. He was happy to take control of this meeting.

"House," he said, trying to wake him gently, without making him jump. "House!" he said a bit louder, when he got no response. Looking at Cuddy with worry, he gently shook his shoulder. "House!"

Wilson jumped back as House woke up with a start from the contact, trying to move away from his imaginary assailant. Wilson hurried over with Cuddy to calm him down.

"Easy House, easy!" he said, holding one shoulder down as Cuddy held the other, trying desperately to stop him from hurting himself, but failing as he let out a hiss of pain and slid down the bed, not fighting anymore. Looking up, his piercing blue eyes met Wilson's.

"Wilson?" he asked tentatively, hoping that he was right and his best friend was truly with him.

"Yeah House, it's me. And Cuddy too," answered Wilson, sitting down on House's bed. "Are you alright?" he asked, noticing House's discomfort.

House nodded, then wished he hadn't. "Just a nightmare." Wilson sighed. He had only seen House once when he had been awake, and he was hoping that he would be more talkative this time. Remembering Cuddy's advice to give him time, he just smiled encouragingly at him.

"We need to tell you about what's going on," started Cuddy gently, watching Wilson to see whether he wanted her to tell House.

"You're in a bit of a bad way House, it's going to take you some time to recover," started Wilson. He reached out to touch House's arm bracingly, and jumped as House pulled away, unwilling to be touched. Looking uneasily at Cuddy, Wilson carried on.

"We've fixed most of the damage. You had to have surgery and you'd damaged a lot of organs, but the stitches are holding. You have lost your spleen though, and broken quite a few bones, especially in your ribs. Plus that fever didn't help much, especially with one hell of a concussion," explained Wilson, watching as House grimaced, showing that he understood. "The problem is with your leg House." Wilson couldn't go on, ducking his head to regain control over himself. It killed him to see his friend in this state.

"You took a lot of damage to it Greg," started Cuddy, sitting on the other side of House's bed. "We're monitoring it at the moment, and you've had surgery on it, and so far it's holding, but House there is a chance we might have to amputate it if the blood flow doesn't get better over the next few days." She felt rather than saw House stiffen under the bed, the news coming as a shock to him. "Are you alright?" she asked, wanting to give him a hug, and to try and make it easier for him, but knowing that he wouldn't let her at the moment.

"I think I need some time," said House tiredly, shutting his eyes, as if that would shut out everything they had just said.

Wilson looked as if he was going to protest, but Cuddy just shook her head, motioning towards the door. Sighing, Wilson followed her out. As soon as they were gone, House opened his eyes, a single tear falling before he hastily wiped it away. He hoped that they didn't know everything, otherwise they would know it had been a long term thing, and he didn't know how he could explain that to them. He sighed and turned away from the glass door.

Outside the door, Wilson watched House for a moment before following Cuddy. "He's going to shut us out," he said sadly. "We're going to have to do something."

Cuddy sighed. "There's not much we can do except try and get him to talk. I think he just needs some time." She stopped as Foreman came around the corner.

"The police are here. They want to know if they can speak to House," he said, noticing the sad, thoughtful look on Wilson's face.

"Absolutely not! We've just been talking to him about his condition, and he is in no fit state to speak to the police," replied Cuddy, looking angry. "I'll speak to them." Backing off, Foreman held up his hands and went to stall them. Taking Wilson's hand and giving it a quick squeeze, Cuddy left him alone to his thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hi everyone, thanks for all the comments to the last chapter. I don't think the last one was that great, so I've tried harder this time! Hope this is OK, please let me know how I can improve it for you all. And to everyone thanks so much for taking the time to read this, I appreciate it a lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron hovered outside the door, looking sadly through the glass. House had tried eating something solid today, only to be unable to keep in down and have to be put back onto a feeding tube again. Her eyes betrayed her sorrow for him. He was not the kind of person who took kindly to having to rely on anyone else, especially for as much as he needed people for these days.

Every time she had passed his room from then on, he had hardly moved. It seemed in his depression he had given up doing anything. He hadn't even turned on the TV, despite the fact that General Hospital was on. She worried about him, and yet there did not seem to be anything she could do.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Cameron turned and saw Wilson heading towards her. She smiled at him, relaxing slightly to see his friendly face. House was lucky to have him as a friend, she knew. Wilson had tried hard not to leave him alone for more than a couple of hours, despite his busy schedule. She knew that Cuddy had helped out too, but she was not as resilient against House's annoyed anger, which he seemed to sometimes take out on the nearest person.

"Hey Cameron, how's it going?" asked Wilson, grasping her shoulder. He nodded to the bench behind him, and Cameron gratefully followed. She had been on crutches for a few weeks now, and yet she still had not quite got used to them.

"I'm alright thanks Wilson, how are you holding up?" Wilson shook his head with a humourless laugh. "I don't think I have anything to feel sorry for myself about." A small silence followed, with each of them thinking over the traumatic events they had been through. "You've been down here a lot recently. Been in to see him yet?" asked Wilson, smiling knowingly as Cameron dropped her head.

She might have been there a lot, Cameron thought, but there was no way she was going into that room again for a long time. She still had not managed to work out how much House had heard when she had sat talking to him, and she knew that with the mood he was in at the moment, he would not be pleased to see a sympathetic face.

"I think he needs some time," she replied sadly. Wilson sighed.

"I don't know. It's not good for him to be alone a lot I don't think. Not after what he's been through. Besides, I think he'd like to see you. He cares about you more than he'd like to admit." It was hard, and Wilson knew that first hand. However much he tried, House seemed no nearer to trusting him than he had been.

"I'll tell you what, I'm going in to check on him now. Why don't you come with me? It will only take a few minutes to check him over, and at least then you'll have a chance to speak to him," suggested Wilson, seeing the doubt on Cameron's face.

"I guess it's worth a try," she replied, grimacing as she pulled her crutches towards herself once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson sighed as he opened the door to House's room and went in. House didn't move, his gaze far away on the wall opposite. It had been the same every time he had been in to see him since. It was as if he hardly knew who Wilson was any more, or if he did he certainly did not want to talk to him.

"Hey House," he said, putting a happy turn on the words in an effort to cheer House up. Turning, Wilson saw Cameron hovering in the doorway, and gestured for her to come in. "How's it going?" he asked, moving into House's field of view, trying to catch his eye. House grunted. That was the most that Wilson had been able to get out of him apart from some angry shouting.

He sighed. He was so worried about him, and yet there was nothing that he could do, or at least there was nothing that he could do until House allowed him to do something. Looking sadly down on his friend, Wilson had to force the smile to stay falsely on his face, only hoping that House would find a way to trust them one day.

"I just need to check you over again House, OK?" asked Wilson, moving forward only once House had shrugged indifferently. Despite the casual attitude though, House stiffened as Wilson approached. "You've got another visitor," said Wilson, hoping to distract House.

If he had actually heard what Wilson said, House showed no signs of understanding. Cameron stood shakily, watching House for any sign of the old House she fell in love with. It seemed like all of the fight had gone out of him, and it was killing her inside to see him like this.

"Hey House," she said softly, stopping by the door so that she didn't crowd him. Despite everything, his terrible condition and the fact that he was almost unresponsive to everything, Cameron felt a thrill inside her when he turned to look at her. It was the first time something or someone had managed to catch his attention without causing him to shout. She almost gasped as his deep blue eyes caught hers once more, feeling so honoured that she was the person that he would listen to.

Just for a brief second, while there was some invisible connection between them, Cameron saw all the hurt in his eyes, and all the anguish that was coursing through him every minute of every day. She just wished that she knew why, or that he would tell her why one day. There was something else in his eyes too, something so fragile that it disappeared as quickly as it came, but it was warm and hopeful, like a light in the dark, and for a second she let herself hope that it was the love that she wished with all her heart every night he felt for her.

Then the moment was gone, as House dropped his head, as if he were ashamed of the situation that he had got himself into. Cameron almost ran to him, wanting to wrap her arms around him, but knowing that it would make the situation worse. Instead, she went and sat by his side, willing him to know that she was there for him.

Wilson smiled. He knew that House needed someone that he was more likely to trust at the moment, and that person was Cameron. From the look of it, it seemed that he had been right on the money.

"Nearly done House," said Wilson, trying not to disturb him as much as possible. He was healing alright, a little slowly, but that was to be expected. The last hurdle for Wilson that day was his leg, which he examined as gently as he could. House winced and hissed with pain as he examined it. "Sorry House, but I have to check."

House nodded, his eyes far away once more. Cameron and Wilson watched him sadly, wishing that he would share even a little of what he was thinking with them.

Wilson smiled a genuine smile once he had finished. "It's good news House, your leg is healing well. Better than the rest of you as it happens. Give it time, and I think it'll be back where it was before…" Wilson trailed off, unsure what to call their current situation. "Well, anyway, if it carries on like this, there won't be any need for surgery."

House caught his eye, searching his face for any sign of lies. Seeing none, he allowed his face to drift into an almost smile, causing Wilson to have a lump in his throat. Nodding quickly, he made for the door. "I'll leave you two alone," he managed, before turning his back.

"Wilson," tried House, coughing slightly at the dryness in his throat. Turning back slightly, Wilson saw the familiar eyes on him once more, his heart lifting with the knowledge that this was the first time that House had voluntarily spoken to him.

"Yeah House?" he asked, willing himself not to cry.

"Thanks." It was so simple, so … House. He couldn't say anymore, he just nodded and left the room, wiping tears from his face as he did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy leaned tiredly on her hand, supported by the desk. The police officer in front of her had been thorough, but reliving the whole episode again had been draining for her. It was as if she could feel the pain that House must have gone through herself, all over again.

"So you're saying that this man, Alec, came into the clinic, committed grievous bodily harm on Dr House, and Dr House appeared to know the man, and have some sort of agreement with him?" asked the police officer sceptically.

"Yes that is exactly what I have been saying for the past hour!" Cuddy was exhausted, and fed up with going over the same thing again and again. "Why is it so hard for you to understand me?"

The officer sighed. "It's not that Dr Cuddy, you have to appreciate the unlikelihood of the situation. It's not unheard of, but you do not have a scrap of evidence to support this allegation. There's no DNA for Alec or any of his men."

Cuddy stood up, fire burning in her eyes. "One of my doctors…one of my friends, was beaten half to death, and two other member's of staff were also injured, and you're telling me we don't have evidence? You have four witnesses!"

The police officer stood too, scratching his head. "I realise this Dr Cuddy, please calm down I am trying to help!" Feeling a little guilty, Cuddy lowered herself to her chair again. "What I'm saying is that you are all friends of Dr House, and that evidence alone is unlikely to help much in a case against this man. We will of course follow it through. Our best bet now is that Dr House will give a full statement, so that we have more chance of catching this man."

Cuddy nodded, angry that such a terrible thing could happen, and that there was a chance Alec could get away with it.

"I'll get you an interview with Dr House as soon as I can. He is still, unfortunately, too ill to give a statement. He's finding it hard to talk to anyone at the moment, let alone the police. I know he'll co-operate when he can though. He must want to catch this guy more than anyone."

The policeman stood, gathering his pad and hat. "Well, I think that's all I can do at the moment. I'll call in another time and speak to Dr Wilson and Dr Cameron. I'm sorry that I can't be more help at the moment, but without Dr House, there's really not much that can be done."

Nodding, Cuddy smiled at the policeman, who nodded back and left her in her office alone. She felt so useless. House couldn't stand people being around him, and now she couldn't even help him to catch the man who had done this to him. Sighing, she rested her head on her arms, before falling into an uncomfortable sleep on her desk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron had been there almost an hour, and he hadn't said a word. Still, she hadn't really expected him to. In fact, it was a miracle that he had let her carry on sitting with him.

She was so unsure of herself. It was like being back in medical school all over again. She just didn't know what to do for the best. The last thing she wanted to do was push him so that he shut her out. She was the only person who had managed to get this far, and she couldn't afford to lose that now. Or they would lose the last hope they had of bringing House through this.

So for now, she was content to just be with him, and grateful for him letting her do that, even if he was staring off into the distance, not paying any attention to his worried visitor.

Seeing Wilson at the door, Cameron smiled and got painfully to her feet. He looked around, as if he didn't want her to leave. She waited, willing him to put it into words and ask her to stay. But he gave up, dropping his head again, unable to say what he was thinking. Still not able to let himself get over that last barrier.

Taking his hand gently in hers, Cameron winced for him as he stiffened. Yet he didn't pull his hand away, like he had from Wilson and Cuddy. Taking that thought with her, she smiled at him, hoping that he knew she was there for him. She squeezed his hand slightly before placing it back on his bed gently again.

"See you soon House. Get some rest," she said, smiling once more before hopping towards the door.

"Bye." The word was so soft she almost missed it, but the she grinned broadly as she left the room. It may not have been much, but they were getting somewhere.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Hi everyone, hope you all had a good weekend! Sorry for the slow updating, I will try and update more regularly. Thanks for all your comments again, and hope this next bit is OK. Thanks for taking the time to read this too, appreciate it :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week passed slowly. Despite everyone's efforts, House seemed no more willing to talk to anyone than he had been. He was healing, slowly, and the pain was taking its toll on him, however much he tried to hide it.

Cameron hopped down the corridor again. It was a beautiful day outside, and she just wished she could share it with him, and show him what he had to live for. She had been with him every day since she had taken the first plunge, however much it cost her to see him so fragile.

She smiled as she entered his room, and saw that Wilson was already there, checking him over and changing all his numerous dressings. It still made her wince to see him, although the bruising on his face had gone down a fair bit. Wilson saw her and grinned. She could instantly see why. House was watching him with interest – the first time that he had shown interest in anything around him.

"Hey House, hey Wilson," she said cheerfully, flopping down in her usual chair by House's bedside and shoving her crutches underneath it out of the way.

"Hey Cameron. Well that's you about done House. I'll come back and check on you later." House nodded. He had been letting Wilson stay for much longer, even if he still wouldn't talk to him. For some reason it seemed to calm him just to hear Wilson talking. So they had arranged a kind of rota that didn't leave House with too long on his own during a day between Cameron, Cuddy and Wilson.

Patting Cameron on the shoulder, Wilson left them alone, the bounce back in his step again. Cameron turned at saw House sat grinning at her.

"You're cheerful today," she said, settling back into her chair. He shrugged, as if worried to commit himself to anything. Allowing a lazy smile to stay on her face, Cameron looked out of House's window, wrapping her arms around herself.

"How bad is it?" The voice shocked her, making her sit up. She saw the familiar blue eyes on her, studying her with interest. For a moment, Cameron was unsure what to say. This was the first time House had tried for conversation.

"How bad is what?" She saw concern flood his face, and had to stop herself from reaching out and holding him.

"Your leg. How bad?" Cameron watched him for a few minutes. She could have cried for him. Here he was, lying in emotional and physical agony, and his first time talking he was asking about her. Somehow, however much he tried to hide those human emotions, he couldn't when it came to her.

She smiled. "It's alright, it's healing well now." She watched is eyes thin.

"If it was OK, you'd have been putting some weight on it now." She laughed aloud, berating herself when he shied away a little.

"You really are a human polygraph," she said, making him smile too. "It was a pretty bad break. So it's got to heal properly first." Almost as soon as it came, his face clouded again. "What's wrong House?" Cameron leaned forwards and touched his hand. He almost flinched away, before allowing the small contact.

"I…it…I'm sorry," he finished, looking away from here again.

Cameron sighed. She didn't know what to do. The barriers had come down again, and she wasn't sure how to let him know the truth behind what she was feeling.

"House," she began, levering herself up to perch on the edge of his bed. He tensed with the extra weight, unsure what to do. Gently, she ran her hand across his jaw, feeling him pull away. She tried again, watching as he closed his eyes, in a mix of pain and happiness. After a few minutes, he seemed to relax a little, so she moved his head gently until he was facing her again. She watched as the piercing blue eyes opened, and she looked directly at him.

"You must really hate me," he said, looking down again. She lifted his chin.

"I don't know how you can even think that. What you did…" she trailed off, unable to say any more. When she looked back, she saw his look of shock and confusion at the tears running down her face. She quickly brushed them off again. "None of this is your fault House. Believe me. We all…we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"You wouldn't have been involved at all if it hadn't been for me. I wish you knew." He sighed and turned away from her again.

"Then tell me," she said gently, praying that he would open up to her. Suddenly, as if she had said a magic combination of words, he tensed and huddled over to the other side of the bed.

"House?" she asked, trying to lean over and make sure that he was OK. "What is it?"

"I need some time. Please," he said desperately, covering his face with his good hand.

"I'm not leaving," she replied, unwilling to be pushed away now that he had opened up a little.

"GO!" he shouted, covering his face and whimpering. She was shocked at his anger and self-hatred and fear all rolled into one. Hearing his shout, Wilson appeared back in the room.

"What's going on?" he asked, watching with confusion.

"I need… please…just, GET OUT!" yelled House, in a confused mix between desperation and anger. Swiftly, Wilson passed a shaking Cameron her crutches and helped her out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"What happened?" asked Wilson gently, pulling Cameron to him. She shook, crying onto his shoulder. She was just grateful that Wilson had been there for her.

"I don't know. He seemed to be opening up a bit, willing to talk about what happened," she said, through fast falling tears. "Then all of a sudden he just gave up and put all his barriers back, and then just flipped." She stepped back from Wilson, trying to wipe her eyes on her sleeves as Wilson helped to steady her.

Glancing back into the room for a second, she sniffed. "He thinks that this is all his fault. He can't do this alone," she said softly, looking back at Wilson. Wilson sighed.

"I was afraid this would happen. We just have to be patient." He rubbed her shoulder. "Go and get some coffee. I'll fill Cuddy in," he said. Cameron nodded and headed heavily for the canteen.

Wilson watching through the window for a moment. He sadly saw House with a look of revulsion on his face, silent tears coursing down his cheeks. Shaking his head, he headed for Cuddy's office, not really knowing what he could say to her.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hi everyone, thanks for your comments again. Sorry that this was kinda depressing, I took on board what you said, so let me know if this is any better! Thanks for reading and giving me some feedback, appreciate it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron winced slightly as the cast was taken off her leg. The young doctor smiled apologetically as he checked that her joints were all working properly.

"Well, that's healed nicely. It might be a bit sore for a while though," he added, as Cameron smiled, just pleased to be able to move her leg again. "Just take it easy, try not to walk around too much, and with the rehab you should be good to go in a few weeks."

Cameron lifted herself gently off the table, and took a few shaky steps. It still hurt a little, but she felt so good to be walking. Looking up, she caught sight of Wilson, who had just appeared through the door.

"Looking good Cameron," he said, smiling as she hobbled around the room. "You and House make a good pair, you even have matching limps!" he teased, as Cameron blushed and hoped that Wilson wouldn't notice.

She was amazed at how quickly House had returned much to his normal self. Even though she suspected that this was his way of dealing with things, by pushing them down and sitting on them, and even though she knew that this was not the best way of doing things, he was much more talkative to everyone. With a bit of work and luck, she knew that he would come through this, especially if he could learn to trust them a little more.

But that wasn't the only reason her eyes took on that far away look when his name was mentioned. She had spent nearly every day with him, and despite the circumstances, they were some of the best days that she remembered having. There was some connection between them that she felt. Sometimes she went home laughing at herself, and the way she seemed to regress to a school girl around him, giggling stupidly at his jokes and rubbing her nose when she was embarrassed. Yet somehow, even when he was still in pain and unable to get out of bed, he had a power over her that could take her breath away, and that made her feel young and happy and cared for all at once.

Snapping back to reality, Cameron realised that the doctor was asking her something.

"Sorry, what was that?" she asked, smiling apologetically at him. Wilson snorted from the door, and she threw him an exasperated look.

"I was just checking that you were comfortable walking around? We can lend you some crutches for a little longer if that's painful."

Cameron shook her head, glad to finally be rid of them. "No I'll be fine thanks, I'll take it easy." The doctor nodded and left her to gather her bag and coat. Wilson moved forwards to help.

"I'll give you a lift home tonight Cameron, just come up to my office when you're done. Are you going down to see him now?" he asked, knowing full well that she would be. She nodded happily.

"I thought you might be. I'll take your stuff to my office for you if you want and you can just grab it all when you're ready to go home?"

"Thanks Wilson that's great," she said, hugging him. He patted her on the back. They had been through a lot together over the last few weeks, but it had definitely brought them closer together.

"Come on then, I'll walk you down and make sure you're OK walking before I leave you," he smiled, holding the door for her to go before him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson and Cameron exchanged knowing glances as they stood at the door to House's room. He was completely lost in the TV, while wolfing down a jelly cup as if it would escape if he didn't eat it as quickly as possible. Suppressing a giggle, Cameron opened the door and limped in to her usual seat.

"Any talking can wait to the advert," said House gruffly as she sat down, his gaze never leaving the television.

"Hello to you too," joked Cameron, settling herself down into the seat. She flicked through a magazine, losing herself in the stories in it, and chuckling to herself at some of the funnier ones. She was so lost, she didn't realise that General Hospital had finished, and that House was sitting watching her. She jumped.

"You could have told me it had finished!" she sighed, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle. He shrugged.

"I like watching you. You're funny when you chuckle." Glaring at him, Cameron threw the magazine onto the table, and stole a chip off House's almost empty plate.

"Hey that was mine!" he said, pretending to pout. She laughed.

"Why let it go cold then?" she asked, as House shifted himself in his bed. "Are you OK? Do you want me to pass you anything?" He looked uncomfortable.

"I have bed sores the size of Gibraltar on my ass. Want to rub some cream in them for me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. She groaned, trying not to laugh. It would only encourage him, she told herself. "Where's your crutches?" he asked suddenly. She still wasn't quite used to the way he would change conversation quickly, especially if it suited him.

"I got my cast off today, and I can walk well enough without them." She had expected some sarcastic reply, and when none came, she looked up at him from adjusting her shoe around her newly freed leg.

She was speechless with what she saw. He was looking at her with such a loving and happy expression, as if the whole world had suddenly started shining with a new light. Confused, she moved to sit on the side of his bed.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, unsure of herself.

"I'm just…well I'm so pleased for you. It's great that everything's healed that well that soon," he finished, looking down, embarrassed. She almost laughed, and then checked herself. It seemed that it wasn't only her that seemed to regress to school child age. Her heart reached out to him for showing her some of the emotions that she knew he felt really.

"Well, we just need to get you better now, and then we'll both be out of here," she replied, catching hold of his hand, and smiling contentedly when he didn't move his away.

He looked up at her, and some connection caught her. It was as if she couldn't move her head away. Looking into his striking eyes, she caught a glimpse of the sorrow and hurt that was deep within him somewhere, but on the surface was an expression that was new to her. He whole face seemed to be shining with love, and it was directed at her.

He stomach lurched, as if something was doing somersaults. She smiled. He was the only person who could make her feel like that. Almost without realising it, she was moving towards him. Or he was moving towards her. She really couldn't tell. He heart pounded, as his face moved closer. She closed her eyes, wanting to save this memory, so that she would always remember everything about it when she looked back.

Suddenly, he jumped back as the door to his room opened. Blushing, she moved her hand away from his, brushing her hair out of her face, or that's what she would say she was doing, when really she was hiding her face with embarrassment. The nurse, completely unaware of what she had interrupted, started to collect all of House's empty pots, banging them onto a trolly.

"I um, think I'd better go," whispered Cameron, hopping lightly off House's bed. She made as quick a retreat as she could to the door, turning only to close it. Feeling slightly better out in the corridor, she smiled to herself as she saw House grinning from ear to ear, amusing himself at her discomfort.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She knocked on Wilson's door, unsure if he would be ready to leave or not. He smiled as she entered, standing up to fetch his coat and her things.

"So, how was he?" he asked, turning to catch Cameron's slight blush.

"He was the best I've seen him since everything started," she replied. "His usual sarcastic self, but we can't fix everything eh?"

Wilson laughed. "Yeah, he seemed pretty cheerful for him when I was there earlier. Although that might have been because a certain someone was going down this afternoon." Cameron blushed again.

Laughing, Wilson threw Cameron's coat over to her. "We just need him to talk now, but I can't believe how great a recovery he seems to have made. I just hope he isn't burying problems so that it'll all come crashing down on him again later." Cameron nodded, speechless for a moment.

Wilson moved to the door, rubbing Cameron's arm as he went. "You've done a fantastic job. You were exactly what he needed. What he still needs," he said, as she moved past him through the door.

"I hope so," she replied, pulling her coat closer around her and hobbling her way down the corridor.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hi everyone, thanks for the great comments again and for reading this story and sticking with it despite some bad writing and stuff. I really do appreciate it. So here's the next bit, hope it's alright – it's taken a while to get it right lol! Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy walked down the corridor with a due sense of dread. She'd put this off for weeks, and it just had to be done. That didn't make her feel any better though. She hated being the bringer of bad news, especially when House had just started to seem back to his old annoying self again, and to start to trust them a bit.

They reached his door sooner than she wanted to. That always seemed to be the way. Every time she wanted to find him, she couldn't, and when she was praying that the journey would take a little longer, it went too fast. Smiling at the policeman behind her, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Cuddy! To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked House, grinning irritatingly at her from the bed. "Were the twins lonely?"

Cuddy smiled slightly. Definitely back to his old self.

House caught sight of the policeman. She watched as his face fell, and his happy, fairly open expression changed instantly to a closed, unhappy, strained look. She mentally winced. This must be hard for him.

"The police just need to ask you a few questions House. It won't take long I promise, and I'll stay with you," Cuddy said, desperately trying to help him feel easier. He nodded without looking at her.

"Hi Dr House, I'm Detective Walters. I'm sorry to hear about your troubles," the policeman said, trying to lighten the mood. House grunted his acknowledgement. "Your colleagues here have given me a good idea of what happened. Do you know who your attacker was?"

Without meeting Cuddy's eyes, House shrugged. "No." She watched him, shocked.

"Are you sure? I've been told there was some kind of deal going on between you?" the policeman pressed, worried.

"I've told you, I don't know him," replied House, irritably rubbing at the cast on his arm. The policeman looked at Cuddy.

"House…" started Cuddy, moving until she was in his line of sight.

He raised his eyes a little, catching her gaze before looking determinedly away again. "We can't help you if you don't help us," she said, crouching down at his side.

"Dr House?" the policeman tried again.

"I've told you, I don't know him!" House shouted, turning to glare angrily at the policeman.

"We can't press charges if you can't tell us what happened." He was desperate now. If he couldn't get a statement from Dr House, he couldn't continue with the case.

"THEN I DON'T WANT TO PRESS CHARGES!" House shouted, sitting up in bed in an effort to make himself heard while Cuddy tried to restrain him.

"What on earth is going on?" asked the calm voice of Wilson from the door, while Cameron rushed to help Cuddy calm House down. She caught a glimpse of gratitude that she was there as she met his eyes. She smiled at him.

"It's alright House," she whispered, so that only he could hear her.

"The police needed to get a statement from House, and he's not co-operating," replied Cuddy, angrily. She ran her hands through her hair, exasperated. Wilson watched her sympathetically.

"Please Dr House, if you could just think about it. I'll come back in a few days," the policeman chipped in, edging slightly closer to him.

"What's the point in thinking?" House yelled, trying to get away from Cameron's grip. "I don't know him!" He broke off, coughing painfully, leaning forwards onto his arm. "I can't tell you anything!" He dissolved into a fit of coughing, while Cameron supported his shoulders.

"It's alright House, you don't have to say anything. Take it easy," she muttered, knowing that he would hate anyone else to hear what she was saying.

"I think you'd better leave," said Wilson, smiling at the policeman to relieve the strain. "Dr Cuddy will show you where you can get a coffee," He looked pointedly at Cuddy, telling her to leave. Looking upset, Cuddy quickly left the room, the policeman following, while Cameron and Wilson rushed around, trying to make House more comfortable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy sighed, rubbing her forehead as she stood with the policeman in the entrance to the hospital. The strain was starting to show on her face again.

"I'm sorry Dr Cuddy, but if Dr House won't make a statement, then we really don't have anything to go on and I'll have to drop the case."

Cuddy nodded. She had known that this would happen. She just had hoped that House might co-operate.

"Listen, I'll leave my number, and if Dr House changes his mind, he can call me. I'm sorry." With an apologetic smile, he nodded to Cuddy and left. Flipping his card over in her hands, Cuddy wandered back to her office. She paused by her bin, and threw the card in. All that mattered was that House was alright, and if he was happier not speaking to the police, then that was the best course of action.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson sighed and leaned back against his chair. Between them, they had managed to calm House down quickly, and before he could do any more damage. He was sat watching Cameron and House critically, noting the calming effect she seemed to have on him, and the way he seemed to squeeze her hand back just slightly. Smiling to himself, Wilson hoped that it meant what he thought it did.

"Why did you do it House?" he asked, watching is friend. House lifted his head tiredly to fix Wilson with a quizzical look before settling back down on his pillow again.

"Logic Jimmy," he replied, allowing a lazy smile to cross his face. Sitting forward, Wilson wondered how far he could press the issue.

"How do you mean logic?" he asked carefully. House sighed.

"It's a simple logic puzzle. Three people get hurt, or one person gets hurt. Which are you going to do?"

Wilson snorted. It was so like House to try and cover his tracks with some logical excuse.

"Like hell that was the reason," he replied, standing to leave Cameron and House alone for a while, hoping that the relationship would progress.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it," replied House, crossing his arms for emphasis. Laughing, Wilson left, glad to have the old House back.

Sitting forwards slightly, Cameron rubbed House's arm gently. He looked down at her, his face softening when he caught her eyes.

"Why did you really do it?" she asked gently.

House watched her for a moment, as if unsure what to do. Then he looked down at his hands.

"Because everything…everyone I loved was in that room, and it was my fault they were there, and I was being given a chance to put things right." Despite the fact that Cameron was rubbing his arm, House refused to look at her. She smiled sadly.

"How did this put things right?" she asked.

"I got the chance to get you out of danger." He blushed. "All of you out of danger," he corrected, not noticing Cameron's shocked look as she caught the real meaning behind his words. She was glad he was looking away, because he would not have liked the look of pure love she was giving him at that moment.

She squeezed his arm. There was nothing she could say that would get him to see that it was not his fault. And there was no way she could tell him how much he meant to her, or how much she loved him. So she put all of her feelings into that one touch.

"I just wish it could have been different and you hadn't known," he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked, catching his eyes this time and seeing the sadness deep in them. "Is that why you tried to leave the hospital?"

House nodded. "I didn't want you to see that. I didn't want you any more involved. I know what these guys are capable of."

Cameron leaned forwards, on edge. She was so grateful that he trusted her, and yet she needed to push him just a little further to understand.

"See what? What did they do?" she sighed when he didn't answer. "Did they make those marks on your back?"

It took a few minutes, before he nodded sadly, hanging his head as if he were ashamed. "With belts mostly. I didn't want you to know. I thought if there was only me involved, then you would be safe."

"How long?" Cameron couldn't say anymore, choked at what he went through for them. For her.

"A few months," he shrugged. "You and Wilson are more important than that. You're better than that."

He smiled at her. She tried to smile back.

"Is that why you won't tell the police?" she asked.

He sighed. "I don't want to antagonise them. I don't want them coming back. They got what they wanted."

"What did they want?" It was almost a whisper now.

House sighed again. "They wanted me to suffer. Like they've suffered since they lost their brother. And I should have…could have tried to do more."

She allowed the tears to trickle down her face. House looked up at her, and seemed shocked at her sadness. Reaching out, he brushed a tears from her face, his hand more gentle than she thought it would be. She caught his hand in hers, holding it to her face.

"I'm so sorry House. We knew something was wrong, we just didn't know what to do. Or how bad it was."

"It wasn't your fault. I kept it from you on purpose. If there's anyone to blame, it's me."

She looked him directly in the eyes.

"It was no more your fault than it was mine. You did all you could for that man. Like you do for everyone. I know you care, even if you don't show it." He smiled, the connection catching between their eyes again.

Leaning forwards, Cameron snuggled her head into his shoulder. Shocked, House dropped his hand to her head, stroking her hair and marvelling that he was so lucky to have such a wonderful person with him. Despite his best efforts of pushing her away, she was still there. And somehow, if felt so right that he wasn't afraid that she was in danger anymore.

"We'll get through this House. Me, you and Wilson. I know we can sort it out."

He smiled. She was so naïve sometimes. "Three heads are better than one," he said cheerfully. "Unless you're looking up at a great green three headed monster."

Cameron looked up at him, seeing his childish grin. She hit him on the shoulder. "Child," she said as he laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson moved away from the door. He had only meant to nip back in for House's chart, and he hadn't wanted to ruin the connection that Cameron had with him, or the fact that she had managed to get House to talk.

He smiled. House had finally opened up, and now that both himself and Cameron knew the score, they could start to put this right. It might take a while, especially for the scars to heal for House, but for some reason, Wilson knew they would make it. If they tried hard enough.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Hi everyone, and firstly I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I will do better from now on! Thanks so much for all your great comments too, let me know what you want to see and I'll do my best for you all. Hope this is OK anyway. Thanks for reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can manage myself you know," pouted House, wriggling down into the chair and folding his arms. Cameron giggled behind them as Wilson shook his head with annoyance. He was quite used to House tantrums by now.

"That might be so, but you might as well enjoy the ride for now," replied Wilson, grinning as House groaned with annoyance. "Besides, you're going to have to have some help around the apartment for a while, so you're just going to have to get used to the fact that you can't do everything on your own."

House turned around to glare at Wilson. "Why do you have to be so girly all the time?" he asked, pulling a face. Noticing a nurse coming around the corner of the corridor, he raised his voice slightly. "I know you keep telling me, but it's nothing to be ashamed of Jimmy. If you're gay, you can't help it, and I'm flattered that you can't ignore my good looks anymore than anyone else!"

Sighing, Wilson pulled House to a hasty stop before the lift.

"Careful there Wilson, I almost grazed my toe nail!" House leaned forwards and jabbed the lift call button, impatient to be out of the hospital. It seemed ages since he had been outside in fresh air.

It was a struggle to manoeuvre an un-cooperative House into the lift, but there was hardly any room once House and his belongings had all been safely propped into the lift.

"I'll, erm, take the stairs," said Wilson hastily, leaving House and Cameron alone in the lift.

The doors slid shut, leaving just them in the lift alone. House grinned up at Cameron from the chair, as she stood with a half smile on her face with his bag in her hand, lost in her thoughts. He sighed with content. This was something he could definitely get used to. Despite the fact that he had enjoyed her being around the past few days, he still couldn't quite bring himself to admit that he liked her. That he loved her.

"Penny for them," he said, breaking the silence. Cameron jumped slightly, jolted from her thoughts. She smiled down at him.

"I was just thinking how long it's been since you were outside," she replied, looking at him worriedly.

House grinned. "Don't you start worrying too. I am a grown man you know. Honestly, you'd think I couldn't look after myself!" Cameron snorted at his cheeky grin. "Besides, Wilson won't leave my side for the next month at least, so I couldn't possibly do anything apart from rest."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," she replied, shifting his bag into a more comfortable position. They were silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Doesn't it worry you at all though?" Cameron looked him straight in the eyes. "You know, in case they…well…"

"In case they come back?" he asked, as she nodded and looked away. House was quite for a moment, unsure what to say. He wondered how she always had that affect on him. Anyone else, and he wouldn't think twice about lying, but somehow he didn't want to lie to her, as if she already meant something to him.

He shook that thought from his head. What could he say? That it worried him to death? That he was half afraid to turn around already in case they were behind him, and he hadn't even reached the door yet?

"Not at all. They won't come back. They've got what they wanted." He tried a smile, and must have been quite successful, because Cameron looked slightly pacified.

The lift beeped, and the doors swung open, revealing Wilson waiting cheerfully for them, alongside Cuddy.

"Cuddy! I wondered when the funbags would show up to see me off!" Wilson shook his head and moved behind the chair to push him out. House pouted for a moment. "Really Wilson, isn't there any more power in this thing? I could go faster myself!"

Wilson sighed. "Do you ever stop moaning?" House grinned at him.

"Well, you certainly seem cheerful enough. Have the nurses given you your pain meds?" Cuddy asked, wanting to make sure he was comfortable at home.

"Yes mom, I'm all set," he replied. Wilson rolled his eyes at him.

"And you know you can call at any time right? Anything you need?" Cuddy was nervous and it showed. Any situation which she had been in before was fine, she could handle herself. But new situations always brought out the worst in her. Especially with someone as volatile as House.

House sighed deeply. "Would everyone stop worrying? I'll be fine! I'm only going home!" Nodding, Cuddy moved off to retrieve a pair of crutches from behind the Nurses's desk.

"Use these until your leg is easier. And actually use them," she added, seeing a glint in his eye, "or you'll never get back to just your cane again. I mean it. I will confiscate your cane if I have to."

House nodded, serious for a moment. "Thanks Cuddy," he replied, shocking the Dean into silence. This was one of those rare moments where House showed what he really meant, and every time it came around, it was like seeing a glimpse into the House that really lived behind all the barriers and walls.

"You're welcome. Now get out of here before I change my mind!" she replied, smiling at Wilson as he turned to push House towards the door again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a struggle, but between them Cameron and Wilson managed to get House from the chair to the car, and from the car to his apartment. He was lying on the couch, rubbing his leg, his eyes closed, biting his bottom lip in pain. Cameron watched him sympathetically.

Wilson appeared, pushing the familiar bottle of vicodin into his hand. House opened his eyes to smile gratefully at Wilson.

"Only one House, I don't want it to react with anything else," he said sternly, watching to make sure House did what he said. "I'm gonna go and get you some food House OK? You can heat it up later if you don't want it now," Wilson said, moving off towards the kitchen. House didn't bother answering, too busy rubbing life back into his leg.

"Here, let me." House pulled his head up off the sofa arm, shocked when Cameron's hands gently, yet firmly moved his good hand off his leg, and massaged it for him. He carried on watching her, a confused look on his face. He was so protective of his leg, usually letting no-one near it, and yet this time, as Cameron tried to ease his pain which he usually fought hard to conceal, it felt good, not embarrassing.

Cameron smiled slightly. She could feel House relaxing under her hands, his pain receding for now. She looked up and caught his eye, blushing at the intense expression on his face, somewhere between confusion and thankfulness.

"There you go," she said, pulling her hands away. She dropped her head, embarrassed.

"Thanks," he whispered, and when she met his eyes, she knew that he meant it. Completely.

The connection between them held again, as each gazed into the others eyes, analysing the emotions that were running through them. A mix of fear, love, confusion and pain ran through both sets of eyes, the blue ones with a sense of sadness, while the green ones showed compassion.

"Dinner's on the top. Are you hungry?" House shook his head, breaking the connection to look over at Wilson.

"Not really. I'll eat it later." House yawned, exhausted now that his pain had finally gone slightly.

"OK, why don't we help you through to bed? I'll heat it up for you later." Wilson smiled when there was no argument from House about him staying. He was obviously exhausted, or the sarcastic comments would have been flying.

"It's OK, I can managed," replied House. Cuddy had put a brace on his healing arm instead of the cast to allow him to use the crutches. Pulling himself up from the couch, House wobbled threateningly before Wilson moved to steady him.

"I'll just…" began Wilson.

"I said I can manage!" replied House hotly. Stepping back with his palms out, Wilson watched with concern as House hopped painfully to his room. Cameron caught his eye quizzically when they heard House's door close loudly.

"He's just a bit tired. It's a big thing for him to let people help him. He'll be alright once he's had a sleep and something to eat in the morning."

Cameron nodded, unsure whether she believed Wilson or not. Although House as sarcastic, he wasn't usually angry for no reason.

"Don't worry Cameron, I think he's a bit confused about how he's feeling too." Wilson smiled gently at her. She blushed.

"You noticed?"

"I've known for a while. Well, suspected for a while that he liked you. Give him time, I think you might have actually got through some of those outer layers."

Cameron nodded, and smiled at Wilson's genuinely happy smile. He was pleased, she knew, because he thought she was really helping House. For her, it was just heaven to be allowed to be near him as much as she had been. She was just making the most of it while House was still letting her stay around.

"I think I'll leave you to it anyway. Call if you need anything, and I'll come back tomorrow." She grabbed her bag, walking with Wilson to the door.

"Thanks Allison, you know you've helped him more than anyone?" She blushed.

"I don't know…" Wilson smiled.

"Thanks. I don't think I could have got him through this without you."

Looking him in the eye, she smiled, genuinely. "It was my pleasure. I've enjoyed it." Turning, she headed towards her car, leaving Wilson to settle himself onto House's familiar sofa for the night once more.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Hi everyone, here's the next part! Thank you so much for your comments, it made my day to read them, you're all too kind! Glad you think this story is OK, and thanks a lot for reading :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House rolled over and groaned. Everywhere seemed to hurt. His bed felt like it had been filled with pins while he was asleep. He gasped, unable to even move from the pain which seemed to come from everywhere.

Reaching out, his fingers grazed the familiar bottle of vicodin. Popping the lid, he quickly swallowed two before lying back down and willing the pain to disappear.

As soon as the pain had subsided to a dull ache, House became aware of some nice smell seeping under his door and reminding him that he hadn't eaten since yesterday dinner. Hungry, he slipped his legs over the side of his bed, holding his arm protectively around his ribs. Annoyed, he realised he had left his crutches too far away to lean over and get. Grimacing, he slid to the end of the bed and hopped to the wall, finding his way finally to his crutches.

Leaning heavily, House made his way to the door, taking his time in hopping through. The smell was stronger now. Remembering that Wilson was staying, House prayed that he'd thought to make his famous pancakes.

"That had better be those pancakes," he shouted through the flat as he hopped painfully slowly through the hall, "because I'm running on fumes here."

Appearing around the corner, House sent a cheeky smile at Wilson. Only Wilson wasn't in the kitchen. Puzzled, House hopped forwards, wondering where the smell was coming from. Following his nose, and chuckling to himself when he realised he was like some possessed dog, House hopped around until he found the smell coming from the oven.

"Wilson?" he shouted, as he opened the oven door, and mentally made a note to tell Wilson he was great when the smell of pancakes grew. Looking around, House found a cloth and lifted the hot plate out of the oven.

The plate was hotter than he thought, causing him to bang it down on the work top. Grimacing, House hopped backwards, banging into the cupboard as he did.

"Damn!" he yelled, stopping for a moment to massage his leg, his head light from the pain radiating up his leg. He hissed through his teeth, sweat forming on his forehead.

"House? What the hell did you do?" came a voice, making its way slowly through the fog in his head.

House grimaced. All he needed this morning was a paranoid Wilson babying him when he already felt ill.

"Nothing Wilson, it's fine, just leave it." He felt the footsteps come closer more than heard them, and wished Wilson away in his head, praying that he would realise that he didn't want him around until he'd had a moment to compose himself again. He hated anyone seeing him so vulnerable, even Wilson.

"House? Did you just call me Wilson?" asked the voice, confusing House with his eyes tightly shut against the pain. He felt gentle fingers lift his head. Fingers that were too gentle and too small to belong to Wilson. "You look terrible, come and sit down," the voice demanded. He nodded, prising his eyes open. He jumped when the concerned face of Cameron came swimming into view.

"Can you make it to the couch?" she asked, touching his arm gently. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Somehow, he managed to hop over to the couch without hurting himself anymore, although Cameron never left his side all the way.

She was worried about him, hating to see him so ill. His skin was a grey colour, with sweat beading over his forehead. The fact that he seemed unable to speak more than three words in a sentence, and seemed confused was worrying her too. Although she might never have the courage to tell him, but it was the hardest thing she had ever done, to have to sit and watch him in this amount of pain. When it was for her and Cuddy and Wilson that he had gotten to this state in the first place. And yet by his side, helping him through whatever he needed without him realising that she was there seemed like the right place for her, the only place for her.

Once he had settled on the couch, Cameron handed him a bottle with some water. He looked at her quizzically, his eyes tired.

"Morphine. You look like you need it," she explained. He nodded his thanks, shaking one pill out of the bottle and taking a swig of water. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Cameron was still sat on the other end of the sofa, watching him carefully. He studied her face, trying to read the emotions there, but his tired brain wouldn't co-operate. She seemed pleased that he was making an effort though, and relaxed slightly.

She watched him as he fought the sleep for a while, before finally giving in, his head dropping down to the arm of the couch. Lifting his legs gently, Cameron laid him down on the couch, making sure to leave his crutches within reaching distance for when he woke up again. She rescued his duvet from his bed and draped it over him, trying to keep him warm, while the pancakes were returned to the oven.

Sighing, she settled into the chair opposite where she could keep an eye on him with a book. But her eyes kept drifting to him, noting that he looked so peaceful when he slept, despite the still healing bruises and cuts on his face. There was no doubt that she loved him – even after she had spent hours in his company, bearing his moaning and irritability. Whatever his flaws, she loved him for who he was, warts and all.

Shaking her head sadly, she just prayed to whatever God was out there, that he would get better. And soon before he drove himself mad being stuck relying on people.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late afternoon before House woke again. He kept his eyes shut, trying to focus his mind away from the pain that was threatening to take over his senses completely. Somewhere in the distance, he felt his hand being opened, and a pill being placed in it. Somehow, he managed to swallow it, waiting for the familiar feeling of the tablet taking effect before opening his eyes again.

Cameron was sat next to him on the couch again, while his dinner had been placed on the table next to him. He smiled, shocking himself at how pleased he was to see her now that the pain had gone.

"Hey," she said, smiling back at him.

"Hey. Where's Wilson?" House moved forwards, tucking into the dinner, shocked for the second time at how delicious it was. "Did you cook this?"

Cameron laughed, enjoying the return of the inquisitive House. "He went into work today, so I said I didn't mind staying here and waiting for you to get up," she replied, laughing as House looked up with irritation blazing in his eyes, unable to complain thought his mouthful of food. "Just in case you needed anything," she added, trying to pacify him. "And yes I did cook that, so don't go complaining to Wilson that you didn't get anything to eat."

House grinned. He quite liked this side to Cameron. Somehow, having her around to make sure he was taken care of didn't seem as bad as having Wilson around taking care of him.

"Wilson will be back soon anyway, he was just finishing off when I rang him earlier." Cameron felt her heart jump, as something near to upset flashed briefly across House's face when he realised that Cameron wouldn't be staying for much longer. He gulped down the rest of his mouthful.

"Well, we can't have everyone abandoning their dying patients for poor old me can we?" he asked, smiling to himself as Cameron rose to the bait. She was so easy to irritate.

"We don't have a patient, and even if we did Foreman and Chase are more than capable…" she began, breaking off at his smile. Sighing, she threw his cushion at him.

"Hey! Injured patient here, throwing hard things doesn't help!" House feigned hurt, rubbing at his head.

"That didn't hurt, don't be such a baby," she replied, moving to take his empty plate back into the kitchen.

House grunted. "I think I preferred the caring, sympathetic Cameron to the aggressive, uncaring Cameron!" he yelled to her back. Cameron smiled, hiding it by turning to the sink. The fact that he was back to his old self was the most wonderful feeling, and she felt herself falling more and more in love with him with every passing moment. Shaking her head, she started washing the pots roughly, reminding herself not to get too involved.

"If I was uncaring I'd make you wash your own pots!" she yelled back, continuing her washing.

His voice sounded closer, making him jump. "You wouldn't see someone with four legs standing washing." He raised his eyebrows cheekily, leaning on his crutches by the work top. She smiled at him.

"You'll get leg ache standing in here," she said, keeping her voice casual, despite the fact that her heart was racing, just knowing that he was near her, and that he had chosen to be there.

"Watching you clean my flat is more interesting than sitting on the sofa. It's worth the sacrifice." She laughed. He moved closer, leaning on the side of the sink to watch her. Breathing deeply, she hoped he hadn't seen the hairs rise on her arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked, flicking water at him. He grinned.

"I'm just picking up some tips. When I put pots in the sink, they seem to stay dirty."

Cameron laughed. "You do actually have to run water and use a cloth," she said, hitting him with the cloth. He caught her hand, as their eyes met. She couldn't breathe suddenly, waiting, desperate to see what he was watching her for.

"I…erm…appreciate you being here. You know, helping out and everything," he replied, dropping his eyes in embarrassment, but keeping his hold on her arm, trying to let her know through his touch what he couldn't say in words. She smiled gently at his embarrassment.

"I'm just glad you let me be here. I want to help. It's the least I could do after everything you've done for us," she replied. House snorted, not knowing what to say. She leaned forwards, gently lifting his chin.

"I mean it House, I know it's hard for you, and I enjoy being here." Their eyes met, the connection holding as he looked as deeply into her eyes as she did into his.

"I enjoy you being here," he replied, so quietly that she nearly missed it, as her stomach turned over. She opened her mouth in shock, unable to say anything.

It seemed so natural as they moved closer to each other, neither thinking about what they were doing, not realising that the carefully preserved space between them was closing. He was tense and she could tell, unsure of himself. She guessed that she probably seemed that way too.

He was shocked when their lips touched. It seemed like forever that they were held together, when it was probably only minutes. His brain stopped working. For some reason, it seemed so right, yet there was something deep down inside him that was unsure, not knowing how he got here, or why he was here, or what he was doing. Her lips were soft against his, and they fit together in an embrace as if they were meant to be together, and had always meant to be together. He sighed, wavering between unsure and lost in the moment.

Cameron felt like she was soaring. This was the moment she had been waiting for, since she started working for House all those years ago. She never thought he would let himself go with her, never let herself hope that he felt anything for her. Everything felt so right to her, as time itself seemed to slow down to let her enjoy the moment, with the only person she had ever really loved.

House pulled away, hopping back away from her. Opening her eyes slowly, Cameron saw confusion and hurt in his eyes, as he drew away from her. She reached out to him, stopping as he moved further away.

"House?" she asked, reaching out her hand to him again.

Leaning on his crutches, he made his way to the door. "I'm sorry. I… I think I should go."

There was nothing she could do. She just watched him hopping painfully away, until she heard the door close softly to his room. She could have cried, watching the barriers appear once more, shutting her out. Yet something reminded her that he had kissed her, it meant something, and he felt something for her.

Turning around again, she finished washing his pots, letting the tears run freely down her face. She didn't hear the door open, didn't hear the footsteps across the kitchen, or the voice talking to her.

"Are you alright Cameron?" She jumped, smashing a glass as it fell from her hands to the floor. Shakily, she bent down to clean it up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Wilson, gently stopping her and pulling her towards him, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Is House OK?" he asked, wondering what could have happened. Pulling away from him, Cameron wiped her eyes quickly and sniffed, putting watery smile on her face.

"He's fine, he's in his room," she said, moving into the hall to grab her coat while Wilson followed her, confused and concerned. "I think I'd better get going. Are you going to stay here tomorrow?"

Wilson moved to stop her. "Cameron, wait, tell me what's going on. You can't drive like this!"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Just me being…well anyway, I need to do some things tomorrow, so I can't stay with him. Is that OK?" He saw the pleading look in her eyes, begging him to let her go, not ask questions. He nodded.

"Of course. Thanks for today. Just…let me know if you need anything. We'll catch up soon, and you can tell me what happened then." He didn't leave it as a question, letting her know that she didn't have an option. She nodded, grateful that he wasn't pushing the issue. Quickly, she made her way to the door, closing it softly behind her, as she let the fresh air blow away the hurt she felt.

Wilson stood for a long time, watching the closed door, lost in thought. Sighing, he turned to watch some TV on House's sofa, wondering whether he should go and check on House. He decided not to. If Cameron was in that state, it no doubt had something to do with House, and he was probably best left alone right now. Puzzled, Wilson promised himself he would make House tell him what had happened in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Hi everyone. Thanks for the great replies again, very much appreciated. I had real trouble with this chapter, so sorry if its not that great. Thanks for reading anyway, and hopefully the next chapter will be better!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House woke up grumpily, and reached straight for his familiar bottle of vicodin. Once the pills had kicked in, he gently moved to the edge of the bed, tentatively reaching out for his crutches, afraid that he was going to pull one of his many healing injuries.

Although his bad mood made it difficult to appreciate much, he did realise that his wounds were healing quite quickly. He no longer needed the morphine to ease the pain, and although the vicodin never managed to get rid of it completely, it took it to a bearable level. With some luck, he might get his cane back in a few days. Nodding with satisfaction at this thought, House made it to the door before another thought popped back into his head.

He groaned. His conversation with Cameron had reappeared in his brain, reminding him of the events of the day before. Guilt washed over him – a feeling he wasn't used to feeling since leaving home. He still didn't know what had come over him, or why he had suddenly run away from the situation. He mentally kicked himself. He should be stronger than that, and able to just explain how he felt to the person he lo…liked.

Sighing, House made his way through the door, hoping that Wilson had made his famous pancakes again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson kept one eye on the door to House's room as he flipped the pancakes with ease from the pan. It seemed like he had been waiting for ever for House to wake up, as if his friend knew that Wilson wanted to talk to him and was purposely making him wait.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Wilson wondered what he was going to say. House was not exactly the easiest person to talk to on a good day, let alone a day when he was in pain, and when the subject was one of the forbidden subjects that House would never talk about.

Still, Wilson felt like he had to try. He owed it to Cameron for all the time and effort she had put in to make House fell better as fast as possible. And he owed it to his friend. He knew there was something between them. Despite the fact that sometimes Wilson felt slightly possessive over House, and didn't really want House relying on another person, he knew it was good for House to have someone like Cameron around. Someone who was likely to get him to notice the good things in his life. Someone who would stick around no matter what. Someone who loved him for what he was.

He looked up sharply as the door opened, and House hopped slowly down the hall. Wilson grimaced for his friend. The fact that he was in pain showed clearly on his face.

"You look like hell," he said, sliding a plate across the work top to House as he sat down. House nodded gratefully at Wilson, and tucked into his breakfast without speaking.

Wilson grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down opposite House. A strained silence held between them. House knew that Wilson wanted to say something. Something that he wouldn't like, judging by the pause. Wilson knew that House wouldn't start a conversation that he didn't want to have.

"We need to talk," said Wilson slowly, watching House, trying to judge how to approach him by his reaction.

House looked up at Wilson, his eyes registering unease and slight anger, warning Wilson that if he touched a sore spot this morning, he was likely to do nothing but provoke anger from House. Sighing, Wilson looked down into his coffee for a moment. He hated dealing with House when he was in these moods.

"What happened between you and Cameron last night?" There, he had said it. Wilson didn't look up as he heard House's fork clatter noisily to the plate.

"What do you mean?" asked House testily, wondering how much Wilson knew.

Stirring his coffee with a spoon, Wilson concentrated his eyes on the cup.

"She was really upset last night. What did you do?" This time he met House's eyes, trying to get him to trust him – to tell him the trust. House pushed his plate away, unable to eat any more.

"Why did I have to do anything? Maybe she watched a sad film. You know how sensitive women are, all they need is a soppy plot and they're off." He hated lying to Wilson, and avoiding the real reason behind the conversation. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to admit that he had feelings for Cameron, or that he had hurt her. His pride wouldn't take that blow.

Wilson rubbed his neck again. "It was more than that, and you know it. You were sulking in your room all night. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong and set off before I could calm her down with no intention of ever coming back. What did you do?" Wilson was getting annoyed. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm himself, knowing that getting angry was the worst way to deal with a stubborn House.

House was glad that Wilson had looked away to compose himself. His words cut like a knife, and he was sure it would have shown on his face. Was he right? Did Cameron really not mean to come back? Had he really driven her away?

"Why do you assume I did anything? Why does it always have to be my fault?" House shouted. Wilson laughed humourlessly.

"When is it ever not your fault? You just keep pushing people until they break House, you always have! You just don't recognise when you've got something good. Cameron likes you as you are. She wants to be there for you. Don't you see how lucky you are? To have someone like her devoted to you?" House pushed his chair backwards, trying to stand and falling with a bang against the sink. Wilson winced, but made no move to help, knowing that House wouldn't let him anyway.

"Cameron likes anyone she can fix. Not me. She's just doing what she would for anyone else she knows who she thinks she can help." Turning his back, he retrieved his crutches, moving to hop back into his room. Wilson blocked his path.

"She likes you. And what makes it worse, you know she does. What the hell did you say to her?" Wilson's eyes blazed, just antagonising House.

"I didn't do anything!" House yelled back, his brain giving in to the anger coursing through him. "I don't see how it's any of your business, anyway! Seeing as you insist on knowing, we kissed, and then I told her I had to go. Because I don't want to mess with her, because I lo…" House checked himself before he made the mistake that seemed to always be ready at hand.

"Because she is only trying to help and I don't want to be the one to crush her." He was confused. He needed some time to just be alone, to try and get these unfamiliar feelings back in some kind of logical order. Everything was a puzzle, and he hated it when the puzzle didn't make sense.

Wilson stared at House, shocked at what House had admitted, both aloud and implied.

"You already crushed her. She loves you House, and you know I'm right. That's why you're trying to run away from this."

"Don't start with the psycho-babble you use on your patients," House sneered, pushing past Wilson. "Why would someone like her love me? You need to just stay out of my way!" he shouted, glaring at Wilson before hopping back into his room.

Once House had gone, Wilson sat on the couch, flicking absent-mindedly through the channels. He had been right. Now he just needed to figure out some way to help his friend before he alienated the person he loved, and the person who loved him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron was carefully studying a slide in the lab. Wilson had known she would be there, hiding from the world when she was upset. He paused for a moment, watching her and wondering how House could even think about pushing her away.

Opening the door, Wilson smiled gently as Cameron jumped slightly at the sound of the door, lost in her thoughts. She smiled back tentatively.

"Hi. How are you?" Wilson was uncomfortable. He wasn't used to these kinds of situations, despite being good friends with House for a long time.

"I'm OK. How is he?" She hardly wanted to look at Wilson for the reply. She had thought of nothing but House since she left. Confusion had replaced the hurt she felt. Despite the fact that it had been less than a day since she saw him, she still missed him. She shook her head, wincing at those thoughts that still made her heart ache.

"He's alright. Physically," replied Wilson, pulling up a stool to sit beside her. "He misses you." Cameron snorted. The idea of House missing anyone made her laugh. But when she looked into Wilson's eyes, she knew that he was telling her the truth.

"He said that?"

Wilson smiled. "Not in so many words. But I spoke to him this morning, and he's quite upset about last night. Trust me I know," he replied, when Cameron opened her mouth to speak. "He almost took my head off this morning for talking to him about you."

Cameron smiled. "He told you about last night then?"

Wilson nodded, looking down. "I think he's confused. He doesn't know how to act. I can tell you honestly though that he like you. More than likes you. He's just too unsure of how to act to tell you."

Cameron sat for a moment, lost in her thoughts. There was something between them, she couldn't deny that. Yet she had thought it had only been her imagination when she sometimes wondered if he had feelings for her. He always seemed so strong. It was strange to think that his hesitation was from uncertainty rather than the fact that he didn't like her in that way.

"Will you talk to him? He needs to work this out. He's been sulking in his room all morning." Wilson watched Cameron steadily, wondering how she would react.

"I don't know…" The thought of going back to his flat, and talking to him about things he would never usually admit to seemed an impossible task.

"Cameron please," Wilson said, rubbing her arm gently. "Trust me. He just needs you to make the first move. He won't talk to me any more than he already has. It's only you that can change things now."

Slowly, Cameron nodded. "OK, I'll go and see him tonight."

Wilson smiled. "Thanks." She nodded at him, as Wilson left her to her thoughts. It was going to be an interesting night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House was dozing on the couch when he heard the knock at the door. He jolted up, hissing at the pain which spiked through his stomach and ribs. He might be healing, but he wasn't there yet. Swallowing two vicodin, he grabbed his crutches and made his way to the door.

She almost laughed out loud when she saw the look of pure shock on his face when he saw her standing in his doorway. Instantly, the fear she had felt at going round to see him went when she looked into his eyes. It seemed that Wilson was right. She saw his face soften, and a small smile play around his mouth when he had gotten over the shock of Cameron standing there.

"Hey," he said, stepping aside to let her in.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" she asked as he closed the door behind her.

"Alright. I…I didn't think you'd be back," he said softly, standing awkwardly in the hall. She smiled at him.

"Let's get a drink." He nodded, not trusting his voice. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that she had actually come back. The hole that he had felt all day seemed to have been filled. But this time, after seeing what life was like without Cameron around, he didn't feel as nervous as before.

Nodding to the couch, Cameron handed House a beer, settling herself down onto the opposite side of the couch. He watched her over the top of his beer, his expression somewhere between nervous and interested. Cameron could have kissed him from the moment she saw his familiar expression, his awkwardness around her.

"Wilson came to see me," she started, as House hung his head slightly. He should have known Wilson would have said something. "What happened the other night?" Cameron held her breath, hoping that she had chosen the right tack. Sharp and direct, logical. Exactly the things House held on to.

He blew the air out of his cheeks, wondering how to answer that question. He almost felt like laughing. Being lost for words was not a phenomenon he was used to.

"I wasn't sure we…I was right," he replied hesitantly, only looking up at her at the end, wondering if she had understood. She smiled gently at him, and he was lost again in the way only her eyes could hold him.

"I told you I liked you once, and you said you didn't feel that way about me. Have you changed your mind?"

She was perfect. The way she so innocently asked him a question which meant such a lot to her was something he loved about her. One of the many things he loved about her.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he replied, so quietly she almost missed it. She might have imagined it, but she thought she even saw a small red tinge hit his cheeks.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked, confused. Everything seemed so right to her. He was right, the situation was right, the time was right.

"I'm just not…not great at this kind of thing. Oh you know what I mean!" He almost threw his arms up in exasperation, making Cameron giggle slightly at him. He smiled back, feeling like a lost teenager again. "You drive me crazy, with your innocent ways, and how you always look at me so I feel like I'm falling into you. Like I'm joined to you. I'm just not used to having someone who I feel like that about. Look how it ended with Stacey. And I can't work out why you like me. What's in it for you?"

Cameron laughed out loud at that. "House I'm not out to rob you!" she exclaimed, putting her beer down on the table and reaching out for his hand. He looked down at their hands, remembering how she had sat by his side when he was in the hospital every day, making him smile, sneaking him food. "I love you for who you are. I don't expect anything from you, just that you let me sit with you sometimes. There's no strings attached." She smiled at him.

House looked at her once more, wondering what on earth he had done to deserve the love of this person. All his fear and uncertainty had gone. It had gone from the moment she came back and walked through his door. But hearing her say those words, and remembering how she had cared for him over the past few months sealed the deal.

Cameron gasped as House pulled her across the sofa towards him. He put his arm around her, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. She grinned up at him.

"I take it that's a yes then," she joked, snuggling closer to him. His eyes twinkled as he leaned down, his lips lightly brushing hers. Closing her eyes, she kissed him back, feeling whole now that he was near her again. It was better than last time. Now they had said all they needed to, it somehow felt right.

They pulled apart slowly, House smiling a lazy smile at her. Cameron had never dreamed she would one day be curled up on House's couch, he head on his shoulder. But now that it had happened, she knew that it was the only thing in her life that was completely right.

House brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, before dropping his hand to his side. She smiled, picked up his hand and entwined her fingers in his.

"I love you," she said, cuddling closer to him. House grunted his reply as he fell asleep. Lifting her head slightly, Cameron grinned to see the half smile on his face as he slept, before she relaxed, falling asleep on his shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Hi everyone. Sorry for the length of time it's taken me to post this next bit, I know it is disgraceful! I've found it quite hard to write these parts though which is a kind of excuse! So I hope you enjoy it anyway, thanks for sticking with it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up with a shiver, aware that it was cold in the room, and that his leg was hurting. He didn't want to open his eyes, afraid that it was all a dream. It seemed that last night he had gotten everything he wanted, and now he didn't want to lose it.

Opening his eyes, he searched around the room for any sign of Cameron. She was gone. Sighing, House rubbed his forehead. Maybe it had all been a dream after all.

Hopping up, he began to hunt around for some vicodin, his leg telling him that it was way past time for a new dose. He was getting desperate, unable to find any when he made his way painfully to the kitchen.

He stopped and smiled, hopping his way over to the counter. A freshly filled bottle of his tablet stood there next to a note. Quickly swallowing two pills, he moved on to the note.

_House_

_Had to go into work for a while. Hope you found your vicodin alright, Wilson dropped it off earlier._

_See you later, I love you_

_Cameron_

He was paralysed for a moment, re-reading the last line again and again. She was coming back. And she loved him. Somehow, written down it made more impact into his head than it had when she had said it.

Grinning, he hopped back into his room to get dressed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm glad things are going better, I just hope it stays that way," replied Cuddy, looking at Wilson who nodded understandingly. She smiled at him, seeing how much he cared for House despite everything.

She opened her mouth to speak again, then moved her focus to something at the door, letting her mouth fall open in shock before closing it again and moving purposefully forwards. Confused, Wilson spun around to see what had caused Cuddy so much concern.

"Morning," came a familiar voice, making Wilson grin at the tone. He knew this was going to annoy Cuddy, so he was purposefully being cheerful.

"House, what are you doing here? You've got a month's leave yet!" replied Cuddy, moving to block his path. House grinned.

"Stripper left early and I was bored," he replied, leaning heavily on his crutches. Cuddy sighed.

"Well you're just going right back home until you've fully healed." She tried to turn him around without hurting him, giving up when House refused to co-operated.

"I'm fine. Besides, I don't want my team getting lazy. I've only just trained them right you know! Cameron is the best coffee maker in the world, Foreman can annoy you almost as much as me and Chase has perfected the hurt look when I pick on him. Can't have them forgetting these new skills."

House moved past Cuddy, but slowed down with a wince as his leg and ribs seemed to hurt for a moment at the same time.

"House, you're not ready to be back yet," said Wilson softly, moving to stand in front of his friend. He noticed his pale face and grimace.

"I'm going to be sitting in a chair all day with my feet up. That's the same thing I was doing at home. And you can even watch me and make sure I do it right. I'll be fine," he replied, hopping to the lift. Shaking his head, Wilson cast an uneasy glance at Cuddy who just shrugged. There was no stopping him once he'd made his mind up on something. House was House after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning. Any new cases?" House grinned at the look of shock on all three faces. His face softened when his eyes rested on Cameron, noticing the concern written on her face.

"Am I speaking Japanese?" he asked when no-one replied. Foreman stood up.

"39 year old male. Collapsed at work. We're just doing blood work now. Should you be back yet?" he asked, coming to stand near House. House nodded.

"Fine. Let me know when you have the results." He moved past Foreman who sighed with exasperation. He shrugged and left, followed closely by Chase who had no intention of sticking around so that an in pain House could take shots at him.

Cameron went in to see House instead, making it through the door quietly to see him take two more tablets and rub his leg in pain.

"House?" she asked, uncertain. He looked up and she saw the pain disappear from his eyes as they softened.

"Good morning Cameron. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She sat down on the edge of his desk, taking his hand gently in hers.

"Why are you here? Is something wrong?" House laughed softly at her concern.

"I was bored. And you were gone when I woke up and I didn't want to have to wait all day to see you again." He cleared his throat, embarrassed by his words. Cameron blushed and smiled, feeling like the happiest person on the planet.

"I'll go get you some coffee. If you so much as move from that chair all day I'm going to fetch Cuddy and Wilson and I'll tell them you've been over doing it." He laughed.

She paused at the door, turning around to see him still watching her, a bemused and happy expression on his face. "I'm glad you came. I was missing you," she said, smiling at him before fetching his cup.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron went in to check on House again at dinner. She leaned against the door, smiling at him until he noticed her. Smiling at her, he picked up his bag and headed towards the door.

"You've got your cane back?" she asked, noticing the lack of crutches. House grinned.

"Leg's no worse than it was before. I managed to bribe it out of Cuddy."

"What did you have to do?" she asked, wishing she could have seen that conversation.

House grimaced. "20 more clinic hours over this month." Cameron laughed. The lift appeared, and House stood to one side, letting Cameron step in first.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his finger hovering over the buttons.

She smiled at him. "To see you out and make sure you actually go home this time."

He flicked the button for the first floor, leaning against the back wall of the lift. Cameron moved over to him, putting her head on his shoulder. Absent-mindedly, House put his arm around her shoulder, rubbing his hand gently on her arm.

"I thought you'd changed your mind this morning," he said softly, allowing his worry out. Cameron looked up at him, wondering how after everything she had been through to get him to admit he liked her, he could think she would change her mind.

Slowly, she leaned up and kissed him gently, allowing her had to wander down his back. He gasped as she ended the kiss, pulling away to look him directly in the eyes.

"You never have to worry about that. But one of us actually has to work," she joked, hitting his arm gently. "I was glad to see you today though."

House nodded as the lift doors opened, allowing him to hobble out of the lift. "It was good to see you too."

They made their way to the door in silence. Cameron savoured every moment that she was around House. It seemed so perfect to her, that just being near him was enough. Even in the comfortable silences, when she knew that he needed time to think.

She stopped at the door next to him. He looked at her and she felt her heart melt again as warmth rushed into his eyes.

"So I'll see you later?" he asked, sounding like the lost teenager again. She smiled at him.

"Of course. I'll come straight over once I'm done here and cook a proper meal for you. No take-aways." House grinned at her. Despite the fact that Cameron just wanted to hold him for being so insecure around her, she realised that he needed time to decide how he felt about her at work.

Keeping her distance, she stopped, almost laughed at how House seemed like a little child. He wanted to go home, and yet he didn't want to leave her. Hovering in the doorway, he seemed unable to make up his mind.

"Your leg will ache later if you just stand there," Cameron joked. She felt her breath catch in her chest as House reached up and gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He leant down and quickly and lightly kissed her, before turning away. She caught his hand to pull him back.

"Thank you," she said, blushing slightly. House smiled down at her.

"Everything that has happened recently has been worth it just so that I get time to be with you," he replied, returning the blush as he moved through the doors with a grin plastered across his face.

Cameron hovered at the door for a moment, watching him limp away towards the car park. He hand brushed her lips, wanting to remember that moment for the rest of her life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stood outside the doors in the shadows, watching and thinking. He could feel the anger boiling just beneath the surface, being kept under his control by only a thread. He watched House hobble away, saw the smile on his face, and could control it no more.

He moved to kick the wall nearest him, coming close to the door as he did so, and stopped. Looking through the glass, he saw Cameron watching House go, rubbing her lips happily, looking like she had just won the lottery before moving off.

No, there was a better way to release his anger than hurting himself. He could hurt House even more than he already had. By taking the thing he loved the most. The last time he had tried to get House to see the pain he had caused, it had gone wrong and he had ended up happy. This time, he would get it right…


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Hi everyone, thanks a lot for your comments on the last chapter, I really appreciate it, they seem so hard to write at the moment! Anyway, here's the next part, and thanks for taking the time to read this :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"House?" He jumped out of his thoughts, to see Wilson watching him with concern. "Are you alright?" He nodded, shifting in his chair.

"Yeah. What was the question?" Despite his best efforts, he felt his eyes being drawn towards the conference room. He could see Cameron sat typing on her laptop, he hair falling in her eyes from time to time, causing her to flick it out of the way. His heart leapt just to see her, and he wondered for what felt like the millionth time how she had such a hold over him.

Wilson followed his eyes and smiled. "Well, at least now I know you have a good reason for not listening to me."

"I am listening," replied House, turning to face Wilson once more and willing himself to stay focussed.

"Oh yeah, what did I ask then?" Wilson fixed House with one of his 'I know you didn't hear and are trying to cover it up' looks, waiting to see how House would get out of that one.

"You asked if Cuddy had found me yet?" House guessed, praying that he was right.

"I knew it! I could have asked you if you saw the flying monkeys outside your window last night and you wouldn't have known. You're in trouble!" Wilson laughed. "And why would Cuddy be looking for you?"

House sighed. "If I'm in trouble it's good trouble," he replied, glancing and Cameron again before shaking his head. "And Cuddy was looking for me earlier because I owe her clinic hours."

Wilson grinned. "Some things never change. So you want to grab a beer tonight?"

"Sure, as long as its early."

Wilson grinned again. "Why, is someone coming over tonight?" House glared at Wilson, trying to mentally warn him not to push it. "Well, don't let me get in the way of love!" Wilson made a hasty exit for the door before House could reply.

Sighing contentedly, House leaned back in his chair, allowing himself to drift off into a blissful sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"House?" The voice woke him from his sleep. House sighed. This seemed familiar.

He opened his eyes, looking into the smiling face of Cameron. She held up a cup of coffee as a peace offering for waking him up before sitting in the seat opposite him.

"You need to go home. Are you alright? You seem tired today." House smiled.

"Yeah fine, I didn't sleep too well last night." He caught the concerned look on Cameron's face again. "Hooker stayed late," he explained, taking a gulp of coffee. Cameron hit him lightly on the arm.

"I might start believing you one day," she replied, laughing. "I'll leave earlier tonight and give you some time to sleep." House nodded. He knew he needed the sleep, but the thought of Cameron leaving early was not a nice one.

"Are you coming over after work?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"I can do. I'll bring food." House smiled, looking forward to what promised to be another comforting evening with Cameron and beer and a good movie.

"In that case, I'll head home and grab a nap before you come over," he said, painfully pushing himself out of his chair. "See you later," he said, winking suggestively at her before hobbling out of the room. Laughing to herself, Cameron made her way back into the conference room, glad that Chase and Foreman hadn't been there to witness that moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron smiled. House had left for his nap a few hours ago and had obviously woken up. Foreman and Chase looked at her suspiciously as her phone buzzed again. Flicking it open, she read the text quickly.

_Are you nearly finished? I'm bored and I miss you_

She smiled, clicking the reply button.

_I'm just setting off now. Give me half an hour. _

She shut her phone, fighting the urge to laugh when Chase and Foreman carried on staring at her.

"Something you want to share?" asked Chase, jealousy clear in his voice.

"Just a friend. He's a bit lonely and wants someone to distract him." Foreman chuckled as Chase sat undecided between laughing or being angry with whoever had Cameron that wrapped around their finger.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Cameron said, grabbing her coat.

"See you Cameron," replied Foreman, while Chase just nodded. "Come on Chase, you knew she was going to get with someone else eventually."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Chase replied, pushing his chair roughly back and leaving Foreman alone in the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron smiled at Wilson as she passed the nurse's station. He sat back on his chair and grinned back at her.

"Are you alright Dr Wilson?" she asked, glancing at him quizzically.

"I'm wondering what kind of powers you have," he replied. "You do know you're the only person I've ever seen that's had this kind of a hold on him?" She blushed.

"We have been getting closer recently," she replied, looking down. Wilson leaned forward and rubbed her arm gently.

"Cameron, I couldn't be happier for you. I've not seen House this happy for a long time. Thank you for being there for him. He truly loves you, you know."

Cameron grinned at Wilson. He might never realise how much it meant to her to hear from House's best friend that he really did feel as strongly for her as she believed he did.

"Thanks Wilson. He's been moaning for me to go round for hours now though, so I'd better set off before he sends a search and rescue party!" She smiled again. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Cameron. Have a good night!" Wilson yelled after her, as she left.

Walking through the car park, Cameron allowed her thoughts to wander as she made her way to her car. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy. Despite his rough outer layer, House was exactly the funny, caring man she had known he would be.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't see someone coming towards her before it was too late. She crashed into him, scattering the papers he was carrying everywhere.

"I am so sorry! I'll get them," she said, bending down to pick up the papers that were blowing away across the floor. "Are you OK?" she asked, glancing up at the man briefly.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Are you OK?" She smiled.

"I'll live!" Nothing could ruin her good mood that day. Handing the man the papers hurriedly, she turned to retrieve a paper that had fallen behind the car next to her.

She gasped when she felt the hand over her mouth. Forgetting the papers, Cameron struggled, trying to get a hand to her attacker. He clamped his free arm over her, pulling her into him and stopping her from struggling.

"Be quiet!" he hissed, dragging her easily into the car. Gasping, Cameron realised that it had all been planned. She felt two more sets of hands on her, taping her hands and feet together. Once her mouth had been taped shut, she was allowed to see her attacker.

She struggled. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The familiar sneering smile. The grey, lifeless eyes.

"Get her in there, quickly!" Looking around frantically, Cameron realised that the other men were dressed as hospital porters. And that they were carrying a body bag. They grinned at her, and she shivered, desperately trying to get free.

It was no use. She felt the panic rising as the body bag closed over her head, thanking God that they had actually punched a small hole into the bag so that she could breathe.

All she could think about was his face. It was like a nightmare repeating itself over again. He was back. Alec was back.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Hi everyone, thanks for sticking with this and taking the time to read it. Sorry for the long wait – internet troubles! Anyway, hope this is OK, and thanks again for reading :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House woke with a start, not knowing that he was tired enough to fall asleep. Reaching out, he grabbed his watch off the table, shutting his eyes for a moment to clear his brain that was still holding on to sleep. He woke with a start when he realised that his watch said 6:00. It had been two hours since Cameron had text him.

"Cameron?" he called experimentally, wondering if she came back and decided to let him sleep. Getting off the sofa painfully, House started around his flat, looking for signs that Cameron had been back and finding none. Sighing, he grabbed his car keys, scribbling a hasty note for Cameron in case she got to his flat before he got back.

Somehow, despite the fact that something probably just came up at the hospital, House couldn't fight the fear that something had happened which was spreading through his stomach like ice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He arrived at the hospital in good time, throwing his helmet onto the back of his bike as he limped quickly across the parking lot, lost in his thoughts. Despite his best efforts to convince himself that everything was alright, a voice in the back of his mind continued to remind him that she would have called if she was running late.

House was so lost in his own thoughts that he walked straight past Wilson without noticing.

"House!" shouted Wilson, jogging to catch up with the older man. House looked confused for a moment, before smiling at Wilson.

"Jimmy! You're here late. Bald kids playing up?" House leaned casually against the desk, his heart pumping faster and willing Wilson to know that he didn't have time for the usual chat.

Wilson threw House a disgusted look. "So are you. What's up?" House sighed.

"Someone has held up my entertainment for tonight and I'm here to get her back." He grinned wickedly at Wilson, the smile fading slightly when he caught the look of concern on Wilson's face. "What?"

"You're talking about Cameron, right?" asked Wilson, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well duh! Who else would I be talking about?" House watched the concerned look on Wilson's face, and felt his heart miss a beat. "What's up?"

"Cameron left here a couple of hours ago. I thought she was going to yours?" Wilson saw the shocked look on House's face as he was momentarily lost for words. His phone beeping broke the silence.

In a haze, House looked at his phone, while Wilson watched him anxiously. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when House's face changed from worry to cheeky smile in the few moments that it took House to read the message.

"What did it say?" Wilson asked, trying to look over House's shoulder.

"Company sent another hooker," replied House, prodding the lift call button impatiently with his cane. He grinned at Wilson's confused face. "Relax, seems the first one got held up and is planning a reunion on the roof." He raised his eyebrows cheekily at Wilson before hopping quickly into the lift.

Wilson stood for a moment, thinking. It seemed unlike Cameron to do something so public at work. He shrugged. Lots of things were changing at the moment. It made sense that Cameron was too…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron shuffled against the man holding her. Tears streamed down her face, wetting the tape that was keeping her mouth shut. She threw an angry look at Alec, putting all her hated in her eyes. She prayed that House would think before rushing to the roof.

"Look at that guys, the weakling has a temper," laughed Alec, getting dull chuckles from the two cronies that were always around him. "What's wrong, worried for your little boyfriend?"

Cameron struggled again, desperately trying to get free. Alec just laughed.

"This is your fault," he hissed, getting close so that his mouth was by her ear. "If you had just let him get his punishment and suffer without helping him, then we would have left him alone. As it is, I'm going to make him suffer – by watching you suffer. Then, I'm going to cripple him more than he already is."

Cameron shivered, Alec's words and closeness causing her to panic. She struggled even more, tears flooding down her face as she used all her strength to get free. She had to warn House before it was too late.

She groaned as she heard the familiar thud-step of House walking down the corridor. Panicking, she tried to shout, cursing the tape that was over her mouth. She grimaced as Alec hit her, tasting blood in her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House wandered down the corridor with a smile on his face. He had planned what he would say all the way up in the lift, and yet he still felt nervous. He shook his head as he realised what an effect Cameron had on him. It's not good, he thought, realising how lost he was. After careful planning, he decided to sneak up behind her if he could.

He reached the door, and carefully opened it, before stopping in shock. He took in Cameron's scared and white face, catching her look that apologised for not warning him, as if there was some way that she could have stopped this. The colour drained from his face as he saw Alec standing in front of him, the person from his nightmares, holding Cameron's cell phone casually in one hand.

"Good evening Dr House. You can leave us now," he said cheerfully to his two cronies. "Make sure no-one bothers us. I can handle the cripple and the weakling."

House gulped, frozen in shock and fear as the two burly men sauntered from the roof, and took up position behind the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson hovered outside the door, unsure what to do. He placed outside, trying to make up his mind. House hadn't seemed worried once he had got the message on his phone, so Wilson didn't know why he was so concerned. And yet something didn't add up, something wasn't right.

He jumped as the door opened and Cuddy appeared, locking the door for the night. He blushed when she turned around and saw him.

"Wilson! What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling and patting his arm. He blushed deeped.

"I…I was…I just…" he stammered, pointing to the door. He sighed. "I don't know, I'm just going home," he finished lamely, looking at the ground. Cuddy smiled kindly.

"Why don't you come in a moment," she asked, unlocking her door again and stepping inside. "What's wrong?" she asked, as soon as Wilson was inside. She gestured to the couch. He sat next to her and looked at his hands.

"It's nothing really, I'm just over-reacting." Wilson tried to smile encouragingly, but noted that Cuddy was watching him with concern, and she wasn't buying it.

"You never get worked up like this over nothing," Cuddy pointed out. She took his hand. "What's wrong?"

Wilson sighed. "It's House. Cameron left to meet him over two hours ago, and he just appeared suddenly here in the hospital looking for her. He looked worried, but then he got a message to his phone, and he seemed alright after that, but something doesn't seem right." Wilson watched Cuddy with worried eyes, and saw the look of concern on her face too, reassuring him.

"You actually saw Dr Cameron leave?" she asked, paling slightly.

"Yes. I said goodnight to her, watched her leave, and then a few hours later House came." He sighed again, and rubbed the back of his neck tensely.

"Could she have come back in after she left? Maybe she forgot something," mused Cuddy, stopping when she saw Wilson shake his head.

"I was at the nurse's station for half and hour. She never came back while I was there, and she had more than enough time to make it to House's apartment by then."

Cuddy stood up suddenly, dragging Wilson up with her by the hand. "Where did House go?" she asked, worry radiating from her face. Wilson held up his hands in defeat.

"I don't think he said." Cuddy sighed. "Hold on…I think he said the roof." They took one look at each other before heading quickly for the lift.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Hello all again! Thanks for all your kind replies to the last part, and thanks everyone for reading. I know this is kinda short tonight, but I will update soon to make up for it. Hope you enjoy it :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you doing this? We had an agreement," started House, while Alec just laughed.

"Rules changed Dr House. You were meant to suffer. Like I did when you screwed up. Instead, this thing got you through it. She cheered you up. You're not meant to be happy. Who was left to do that for me when you killed my brother?" The smile had faded now, as Alec lost control of his emotions.

House felt his blood boiling. The moment he had referred to Cameron as a 'thing', he knew that he couldn't let this carry on anymore.

"What do you want from me?" asked House, stepping towards Alec. "I didn't kill your brother. I wasn't the infection that shut down his organs. I couldn't have done anything else to save him. What kind of sick person hurts and innocent woman to get revenge on someone who did their best…" House stopped mid rant as Alec laughed humourlessly.

"That was your best Dr House? You gave up on him. What was his name?" House took a step back, trying to keep the distance between them. Now that the initial adrenaline had worn off, his fear was back.

"What does it matter if I know his name?" He was backed against the wall. There was nowhere to go.

"TELL ME HIS NAME!" shouted Alec, advancing on House.

"I don't know…" House started, before Alec hit him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy put her hand on Wilson's arm to stop him moving. She looked at him with fear.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered, as Wilson gulped and nodded.

Carefully, they moved around the corner of the corridor, peering around it carefully. Cuddy fell back quickly, followed by Wilson. Her heart beat painfully in her chest as she hurried Wilson along the corridor and back into the lift as quickly as she could, praying that neither of the two men that she hoped to never see again were following them.

"Cuddy, what are you doing? We have to help!" cried Wilson in panic once the lift doors had shut. He paced around the lift, his hands on his hair. "He's in trouble!"

Cuddy put a soothing hand on his arm, letting out the breath that she didn't know she had been holding carefully.

"What good will it do if those two catch us?" she asked, catching Wilson in her arms so that he had to listen. "What were you going to do? Take them on? Because I sure as hell couldn't win that fight."

Wilson looked into her eyes, his anger slowly ebbing to give way to fear. Cuddy sighed.

"We are the only two people in this hospital at the moment who know that House and possibly Dr Cameron are in trouble. If we get caught too, what good is that going to do?"

Wilson sighed and leaned heavily against the lift wall.

"I know. So what now?"

Cuddy looked straight ahead, relief flooding her when the lift stopped and the doors pinged open to reveal the familiar corridor.

"We got to my office and call the police. Then we wait for them. The best way we can help them now is to get professional help to them as quickly as possible." Wilson nodded, and led the way out of the lift to Cuddy's office.

Cuddy sighed. And pray, she thought, as she followed Wilson into her darkened office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House crumpled to the floor, gasping for breath. He looked up at Alec through the trickle of blood that was running from his forehead with a look full of hatred. Alec took as step back, mastering his feelings. It wasn't about physical pain for Dr House. Not this time.

"His name was Philip. And now, now you get to understand what it feels like to lose a loved one." House froze, watching Alec intently, trying desperately to see what he was going to do.

His breath caught when he saw Alec step towards Cameron. He winced as the first blow fell, pushing himself up desperately when he saw the pain in Cameron's face.

He tackled Alec from behind, causing them to crash painfully on the floor. House managed to get on top, holding Alec heavily as he hit him.

"Don't you touch her!" he shouted, followed quickly with a shout of pain as Alec kicked his leg to get control of the situation. Alec stood up quickly, followed more slowly by House, as the two men took in each other. The adrenaline was coursing through House's body, and all he could think about was the man in front of him.

Alec sneered at him, trying to step past him to get to Cameron. He misjudged House's strength, as House grabbed him once more.

Cameron lay in the corner, he blood frozen in her veins. She cried out, pulling desperately on the tape binding her hands and legs, stopping her from moving.

All she could see were the two men, struggling to gain control. She saw the determination on House's face, mixed with pain. He was getting weaker. She could see that from where she sat. And she saw the look of triumph on Alec's face as he realised it too. She groaned as House's leg buckled, sending him into the edge of the wall.

It was as if she was watching in slow motion. For the first time, she was aware of the rain that was crashing down around them. A flash of lightening showed the two men up better for a moment, as she saw Alec move to crush House for the last time.

Suddenly, House rose up, using the last of his strength. She saw the look of shock on Alec's face as he tottered slightly, and saw his hands tighten on the shoulder's of House's jacket, as House pushed on.

She saw the bulk of the two men head towards the edge of the roof, in the darkness after the flash. And she felt, more than heard, her cry as one of them fell over the edge…


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Hi everyone, I just wanted to say thank you all so much for taking the time to reply to the last chapter – I was so glad that you thought the chapter was OK! Well, I decided not to make you wait too long, so here's the next bit. Hope this is alright. And thanks for reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Cameron, it felt like eternity before she dared to open her eyes again. When she did, she gasped, and wished again that she wasn't tied up.

House was leaning over the side of the roof, clinging on to something. He groaned. His whole body was protesting, especially after the beating he had just received. And yet he couldn't let go, because if he did it would never end.

Grunting with the effort, House managed to pull Alec back over the edge of the roof, collapsing in a tired heap from the effort. Cameron noticed the pale, shocked look on Alec's face as he realised how close to death he had come.

She looked anxiously at House, noting the pale, sweaty complexion to his face. He was in trouble, and there was nothing she could do about it. He leaned his head painfully back onto the wall behind him, his breaths coming in short gasps.

He was brought from his pain by the sound of Alec laughing. Sending him a quizzical look, House kept quiet for once, knowing that now was not the time to antagonise this mad man.

"I have never met anyone like you Dr House," said Alec, standing and leaning carefully against the wall. "You had the perfect opportunity to let me die, and you chose not to."

House shrugged non-commitally. "I didn't let your brother die either, but some things I have control over," he spat, watching as Alec's face grew a deep red with anger. He mentally berated himself.

"You killed him. And just because you saved me doesn't change that." House smiled. "What are you smiling at?" Alec moved forward, intending to intimidate him.

The blood drained from his face as House held up his hand. Clasped in his grip was a handful of Alec's hair that he had managed to grab as he fell from the roof.

"You might still be alive, but you're going to rot in jail. I can prove it was you now," smiled House, pushing the debilitating pain to one side. Cameron felt relief wash over her. It was going to be alright. Once they had got out of this mess, it would all end.

She felt the relief fade when she noticed a trickle of blood running from House's leg as he sat exhausted on the floor…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy and Wilson half ran to open the outside doors when they heard the familiar sound of sirens. They exchanged looks of relief that help was finally here.

"Dr Cuddy?" asked the senior officer, stepping into the building, followed by a squad of men. "What's the situation."

Cuddy sighed. "A while ago one of my employees was beaten half to death by three men, and they're holding him and we suspect another of my employees hostage."

She felt her voice shaking, felt Wilson's kind hand on her arm and cleared her throat. She had to master her feelings for House's sake.

"Where are they now?" the officer asked, more kindly this time. He was efficient, for which Cuddy was grateful.

"They're on the roof. Two of the men are guarding the door to the roof."

The officer nodded and barked some orders at his men before waving them on towards the lift. Cuddy and Wilson began to follow, a medical kit in Wilson's shaking hand.

"I'm sorry Dr Cuddy, but you and your staff are going to have to stay down here. We don't want this situation to get any more complicated." Cuddy frowned at the officer.

"They could be hurt up there. Seriously hurt. The quicker we can get help to them, the better their chances. We're coming." She folded her arms, and Wilson stood firmly beside her. The officer nodded, reluctantly.

"Stay at the back, and don't go onto the roof until we tell you it's safe." Cuddy nodded and quickly stepped into the lift, closely followed by Wilson. She just hoped that they were not too late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec looked shocked for a moment. The regained his composure. Neither Cameron nor House noticed the change. House was busy trying to stay conscious with dignity, while Cameron was watching House. He was worrying her, and there was nothing she could do about it. His head was back against the wall, the blood diluted from the rain trickling down his face. A half-smile still played across it from his victory over Alec. His hands were resting on the floor. He didn't even have the energy to keep them up anymore. But most worrying of all was the red stream running from his leg that was growing every minute.

Neither of them noticed Alec move towards Cameron. Neither noticed his anger until he threw it at Cameron, his fists connecting everywhere.

House let out a growl, energy coming from somewhere. He didn't know where at the moment, but all he knew was that he had to get that mad man off Cameron, before he hurt her as much as he had House.

Alec was shocked when he was roughly pulled off Cameron for the second time. Through the pain, Cameron saw House throw Alec to the floor before he crumpled to the ground himself, gasping for air, his hand pressed to his stomach.

He pushed himself to his feet again when he saw Alec turn around, determined to hold him off until…until what? He prayed to anyone that would listen that someone would know to help. That Wilson might check they were alright. That some security guard would make his way to the top floor.

He saw the gun before she did. It was aimed directly at his head. The maniacal picture of Alec's face grinning behind the gun was all he could see. He hung his head, knowing that there was nothing he could do. At least the noise might warn someone who could save Cameron.

Cameron was desperate. Somehow, she managed to throw herself onto House, pushing him away as the shot rang out, and hit the wall above their heads. She crashed painfully on top of him, rolling off as quickly as she could so that she didn't hurt him. And look up with fear at Alec, standing above them.

"Nowhere to run now House. Your little darling can't save you this time."

He aimed the gun at House's head again, and the gun went off for a second time…


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Hi all, firstly thank you so much for all your replies again, I really really appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think! And sorry this is so short, but I felt a little guilty at leaving you with another cliff-hanger, so I decided I'd try and get another post out to you guys today. Well thanks for reading again, and sticking with this, and I hope that this bit is OK :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson looked at Cuddy as the shot echoed down the corridor. His face paled. Almost in unison, the two doctors sped up, determined to get to House and Cameron as soon as they could. The officer caught them quickly.

"You can't go in there until we've cleared the area. I won't have two more doctors put in danger."

"He's my best friend!" yelled Wilson, running his hands through his hair and fighting the hold one of the policemen had on him. "What good am I to him out here?"

The officer put a calming hand on his shoulder. "What good are you to him dead?" Wilson slumped in defeat. Cuddy put her hand on his shoulder, herself leaning against the wall with tears coursing slowly down her cheeks, just hoping that they were alright.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec gasped at the speed with which House had moved. He looked down at him, contempt written over his face.

"You can't hide forever. You are going to understand what you did."

Cameron watched, frozen to the spot. The bullet had gone clean through House's shoulder, causing another red trickle to start. His face was grey and clammy. She knew that he couldn't last for much longer, and she just willed him to hold on.

"I know what I did! I know what it means to you!" House shouted, shocking Alec. He caught the tears running down Alec's face as the gun wavered uncertainly in his hand. Mustering up the last of his strength, House pulled himself up to stand leaning against the wall, face to face with Alec.

"You miss him. I know. There's nothing I can say that will change that," said House, dropping his head as he often did when reasoning something out logically. "But can't you see that I didn't understand how you could love someone else that much until I met Cameron?"

Alec was shaking, watching House uncertainly. House sighed.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I really am. Even if I haven't shown it before." His breath was coming in short bursts now. Cameron's heart went out to him, as if she could give him her strength through the power of her look. "But there was nothing we could have done to save him. How is punishing and innocent person going to change that? How does that make you any better than me?" House clutched his chest, clinging on to the last moments of consciousness.

"You're not innocent," sneered Alec through his teeth, his grip on the gun getting stronger again. House felt like his legs would give way any moment, the power going out of them with every drop of blood that fell. He sighed, and looked Alec straight in the eye.

"I'm not. She is," he said simply, hunching over slightly.

Neither man noticed when the police finally got through the door, after dealing with the two men outside. Their eyes were locked in a silent battle of wills – House willing Alec to understand that he meant what he said, and Alec trying to look for the lie in his words.

"Drop your weapon!" shouted the police, one man moving forward to knock the gun from Alec's unprotesting hand, as the others took aim by the door.

"Dr House?" shouted the officer, as House's broken body finally gave in and he collapsed on the floor, cracking his head on the way down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson and Cuddy stood by the door, anxiously trying to see past the armed police onto the roof. Each face was white with fear, but determined.

As soon as the police lowered their guns, they pushed impatiently out, stopping short for a moment as they took in what they saw.

Cameron had somehow managed to pull herself along to where House had fallen. She was still desperately pulling at the tape on her hands, trying to free herself to help him. Tears streamed unchecked down her cheeks from frustration and worry.

Snapping back to reality, Cuddy ran forwards, followed quickly by Wilson.

"You see to Cameron, I'll take House," she said calmly to Wilson, her doctor spirit taking over.

"But…" began Wilson, keeping a firm hold on the medikit. Cuddy put her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Wilson, you're much too close to House to do him any good. Leave it to me." She smiled gently at him. Slowly, he nodded, turning his attention to Cameron.

As gently as possible, Wilson removed the tape from Cameron's mouth, allowing the wail of anguish that had been trapped for so long to surface. He gently turned her around so that he could reach her arms.

"What happened Cameron?" he asked gently, as his numb fingers fiddled with the tape.

"How's he doing? Is he OK?" she asked, frantically trying to turn her head to see what was happening.

"Take it easy Cameron. Cuddy's dealing with him. It's you we need to worry about at the moment. Where does it hurt?" Wilson tried desperately to get her attention, his own thoughts concerned with what was happening to House.

With the tape removed from her arms and legs, Cameron attempted to stand, before falling promptly back into Wilson's waiting arms.

"You need to relax Cameron. Where did they hurt you?" Her attention was still flickering back to the ground, where House's unconscious form was being attended to by Cuddy, the trickles of blood still visible and still growing.

"Erm…they…I'm fine, help House," she replied, fixing her eyes on Wilson for the first time, and letting him see the hurt and worry. He gently touched her shoulder, easing her down.

"Cameron…Allison, I'm just as worried about him as you are. But he's in great hands, and we need to make sure you're alright. Where did they…"

But he didn't finish the sentence. He was interrupted by the rattle of a gurney coming onto the roof, right at the time Cuddy shouted in anguish, "He's not breathing!"


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Hi everyone. Firstly, I just want to say that I am so sorry about the last few chapters – I didn't realise that you guys didn't like being left in suspense, and everything. I feel really bad. I'm so sorry about that. Thanks for pointing it out though. Hopefully the next bit will be a bit better for you. Anyway, I think I've probably taken enough of your time with this, so maybe this needs just one more chapter and then it'll be wrapped up. I'm really sorry about that again anyway, I feel terrible, and hopefully this makes up for it. Thanks for reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson's hands shook as he wrapped a bandage around Cameron's ribs. He sighed, and waited a moment before carrying on – careful not to hurt her.

They had watched as Cuddy, desperately trying to resuscitate House, hurtled off down the corridor with him on the gurney. He had to hold Cameron, stopping her from following until he knew that she was alright. Despite the fact that hours must have passed, he could still picture her shaking body against his, as clearly as if he were standing there with her now.

The wind blew frantically on the window, as he finished tying off the bandage. Cameron sat shaking, her pale face wet with tears. He sadly took in her bowed head, and his heart went out to her.

"There you go, all done," he said, trying to keep his voice light. She had some bruises and a broken rib, but apart from the cut on her head was otherwise unhurt. "You'll be a little sore for a few days, but you should be good to go after that."

Cameron sent him a watery smile. Sighing, Wilson hopped onto the examination table so that he was sat next to her. He didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. So they just sat there, letting the silence carry one.

"Oh why has nobody been to see us yet?" Cameron sobbed, breaking the silence for the first time.

"No news is good news Allison," replied Wilson, putting his arm gently around her shaking shoulders. "We just have to wait it out now."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost him," she replied, looking at Wilson for the first time since they were on the roof, her fear radiating from her eyes.

"I know. Me neither," replied Wilson softly, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He hugged her closer, each trying to draw strength from the other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy walked slowly down the corridor, the strain showing on her face. She slowed as she reached the treatment room. It was funny how you noticed the small things, she thought, as the sound of her heels clicking loudly in the empty corridor sounded unsympathetically loud in her ears.

Taking a deep breath, she felt her heart rise in her chest when she saw the broken figures of Wilson and Cameron sat on the examination table. They started when she entered, Cameron's head snapping up as Cuddy walked around to the front of the table so that she could face them.

She was more nervous than she had been for a long time, especially when she saw the small flicker of hope in their eyes.

"Its good news," she started, reassuring them. "He's lost a lot of blood and hit his head pretty hard, which is probably why he stopped breathing. But apart from opening some almost healed wounds from last time, and a new deep laceration to his leg, and obviously the bullet wound in his shoulder, his worst problem is one hell of a concussion he's going to have." She smiled, watching as Cameron latched her arms tightly around Wilson's neck, and even Wilson's eyes were not dry from the good news.

Cuddy reached out and placed her hand on Cameron's shoulder. "He's going to need a lot of help while he heals, but he's out of the woods. He'll be back to his sarcastic old self faster than you think."

Cameron was lost for words, unable to say anything for a moment. She grinned happily at Cuddy, as if the older woman had just told her she had won the lottery.

"Thank you," she finally managed to choke out. "Can I see him?"

Cuddy smiled tiredly. "Of course. He may be a little tired though, he's only just woken up from the surgery. I didn't want to tell you anything before I had chance to assess his full situation." Cameron nodded, and stretched out her hand for Wilson to follow her.

"Cameron," said Cuddy, stopping her as she reached the door. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," smiled Cameron, gently shutting the door behind her.

Cuddy looked around the room for a moment, before collapsing in a chair, and letting her sobs that she had suppressed until that moment pour out. It was all over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron suppressed a shiver as she walked into the room. It was so hard to see House back lying in a hospital bed, attached to wires and monitors again. Looking back at Wilson who smiled encouragingly, she stepped into the darkened room and lowered herself gently onto the side of his bed. Wilson stepped through the door after her, leaning tiredly on the doorframe.

She gently took his hand in hers, breathing a sigh of relief to feel that his fingers were now warm. He stirred as she stroked his hand, smiling when he caught her eyes.

"Hey," he said, coughing slightly to clear his throat.

"Hey," she replied, choking back the tears. He smiled at her.

"This seems familiar." She laughed slightly, marvelling at the fact that he could always cheer her up, no matter what the situation.

"If you will keep going and getting yourself beaten up all the time," she replied, settling further down on his bed now that he was awake. He seemed somehow less fragile sat talking to her.

House lifted his hand slowly, and gently wiped a stray tear from her face. She smiled, lifting her hand to his to hold in there.

He noticed Wilson stood by the door, and caught his eye. He didn't need to say anything, just his look of relief and thanks was enough for Wilson to know what he was thinking. Wilson smiled at him and nodded, before leaving quietly through the door, and closing it softly behind him.

House sighed softly, and surprised Cameron by pulling her gently up the bed to lie next to him.

"Are you OK?" he asked, watching her anxiously. She smiled and settled her head under his chin.

"I am now." He sighed with contentment.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I don't think I could have dealt with that," he said, gently stroking her head. She looked up at him for a moment, before kissing him softly on the lips.

"It's over now. We've just got to put it all behind us and move on."

He tensed just for a moment. "I'm so sorry," he said, dropped his head slightly. Cameron was taken aback, sitting up to watch him closely.

"What have you got to be sorry for?"

He sighed. "If I hadn't been such an ass – so much like me, in the first place, then Alec…well he probably wouldn't have done this."

She almost laughed. It was one of the rare times that he was actually sincere, and actually showed his human side, and he was apologising for something that he had no control over.

"I don't think anything you could have done would have changed anything. Alec was just a confused man from the start." Cameron settled back down again. "Besides, I like you as an ass. It's more interesting."

House smiled. "And you're the only person I know who could call the man that tried to kill you confused."

Cameron grinned into his shoulder. "I love you," she said sleepily.

"I know," he replied. He kissed her head gently. "Me too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson knocked gently on Cuddy's office door. He was surprised that she was still here. But what was even more surprising was that she was busily scribbling on some paperwork.

"Hey. What are you doing still here?" he asked, sitting on the corner of her desk.

"I had to do something to, you know, take my mind of things." She carried on scribbling furiously, as if Wilson had never entered the office at all.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, watching her with concern.

Cuddy sighed and leaned back in her chair. She wiped the tears that had formed quickly from her face, before fixing Wilson with a watery smile.

"He's going to be fine," Wilson said, moving to step closer to Cuddy. She nodded.

"I know. But it was just, such as shock to see them both there. He may be an idiot, but he's our idiot." She laughed at herself, not used to saying such silly sentences. Wilson nodded, and bent slightly to wrap her in his arms.

"Our idiot that it looks like we've got stuck with for a long time yet." She laughed, feeling the burden of the night lift in an instant. "Come on, I'll drive you home," offered Wilson, holding the office door open for her, so that she had no choice but to follow him home.

She smiled as she turned off the light. Everything would be back to normal for House now with a bit of luck, she thought, and then smiled as she realised that normal and House in the same thought would never go together.

**Sorry again anyway everyone – beginner mistake I guess. I'll remember your comments though if I ever write again and hopefully it'll be a bit better for you all then!**


	29. Chapter 29

AN: OK, so here's the end part to this. Thanks to everyone for your comments and for taking time to read this and staying with it, and for bearing with me for the mistakes and everything. I really appreciate it, and you've made it a really great experience to write a fic. I've enjoyed writing it, and I think you guys are great, so thanks again, and I hope that this ending is alright for you all :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_3 months later…_

Wilson stood outside the courtroom, leaning casually on the wall. Even if his body looked relaxed, his mind was anything but. He smiled slightly, knowing that House wouldn't be pleased that he was waiting for him. Or at least House wouldn't act like he was pleased that Wilson was waiting for him.

The three months had passed so fast, or so it seemed to Wilson. He knew that House had been dreading this day – the day when the whole situation was either over or not. And yet despite his fears that maybe something would happen that would mean he would have to face Alec all over again, he still was too proud to let anyone be there with him.

He looked up and smiled as he saw House coming slowly out of the court, his head bowed in thought. He didn't even see Wilson coming towards him, and jumped as Wilson put a hand on his shoulder.

"God Wilson, don't creep up on a man like that!" he snapped, looking slightly sheepish that Wilson had caught him by surprise. He should have known that he would be there. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I know you wanted me here, even if you won't admit it," Wilson replied, slowing his pace so that he could walk along the sidewalk with House.

House looked at him for the briefest of moments, letting Wilson know by the strange unconscious link they had that Wilson was right. "Unfortunately, I don't need a babysitter, so you might have wasted your time standing out there," grunted House, quickening his pace slightly. Wilson grinned.

"So how did it go?" he asked, watching House as they walked along, trying to pick up on those silent signals that came from House that he was so good and noticing.

House was silent for a moment, as if thinking about what he had just seen. "He got 10 years," he said softly, catching Wilson's eye for a moment before speeding up his walking again. Wilson was confused.

"So…that's a good thing. Right?" he asked, puzzled by House's odd behaviour.

"Guess so," House grunted again.

"So what's the problem then?" asked Wilson, struggling slightly to keep pace with House. He sighed. House walking away so fast was a sure sign that he didn't want to talk, which meant that there was something he didn't want to talk about.

"No problem. So is Cuddy going to kick my ass for not being in the clinic today?" He hoped that Wilson would take the hint, knowing that it was unlikely.

"Of course not. She does have a heart you know," Wilson said laughing. He turned serious for a moment, stopping House with a hand on his arm. "I know something's bugging you. You know where it got you last time you kept secrets. What is it?"

House sighed and leaned against the wall for a moment, Wilson stopping to lean beside him.

"It just seems wrong somehow," House said, shrugging his shoulders and looking uncomfortable.

"What does?" asked Wilson, trying to look away so that House had a bit more space.

"He was just upset and confused about his brother. It seems wrong to send him to jail for 10 years."

"House, he broke the law. He has to be punished," replied Wilson, wondering when House suddenly became so moral.

"Why does he have to be punished? You know as well as I do, he's no criminal. A complete mental case yeah, but not a criminal. They'd be better treating him, not locking him up." House sighed again, looking down. "Doesn't matter anyway," he grunted.

Smiling, Wilson moved to walk down the sidewalk again, House following. "I can't believe you've kept the fact that you have a heart secret for so long," laughed Wilson. House smiled weakly. "And he's not your responsibility House, he chose to do what he did, and now he needs to learn that you can't go around taking your grief out on whoever you want. I tell people they're dying every day, and they don't turn around and try and kill me. He deserves what he gets."

House nodded. "I think maybe Alec killed a few brains cells when he hit me. Those ones that give me common sense."

Wilson snorted, seeing the old House back again and feeling grateful that things were back as they should be. But House just couldn't shift a strange feeling that he had, no matter how hard he tried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He shut the door quickly behind him after he entered his apartment, trying to keep the cold winter air from getting in. Shrugging out of his coat quickly, he threw it over the arm of the couch before hobbling into the kitchen to grab a drink.

He stopped part way and rubbed his thigh, trying to ease the ache from it. It had healed completely since Alec's attack – well as completely as it was going to. It was perhaps a little more painful than before, but not much worse. He sighed, and reached for a glass.

"You're back earlier than I thought you would be," said a voice. He looked up, and felt his heart melt once again, wondering how she had that effect on him every time he saw her.

Cameron wandered into the kitchen as House filled his glass with water and took a gulp. She put her arms protectively around his middle and rested her head on his back.

"How did it go?" she asked, hoping that he was alright and not really knowing how to ask. He sighed, and turned around so that he could pull Cameron closer to him, thinking for the millionth time how lucky he was to have her.

"Alright," he answered, kissing her head quickly before setting off to sit on the couch, leaving Cameron standing slightly bemused in the kitchen.

She joined him on the sofa, sitting at the other end so that he had some space. He smiled at her, before fixing his eyes on the TV again.

"How was your day?" he asked, still keeping his attention on the TV.

"Fine, we don't have any new cases," she replied, watching him with concern. "Something's wrong," she said. He looked down, unsure how to phrase his thoughts. Cameron just waited, knowing that he would tell her when he was ready.

"Alec got ten years," he said finally, still refusing to look at Cameron. She frowned with confusion.

"But, that's a good thing?" she asked, unsure. He nodded.

"Yeah I guess."

"But what's bothering you then?" she asked, reaching out to put her hand gently on his. He smiled slightly, and entwined her fingers in his. She always knew the best thing to do to make him feel at ease.

"It's just something Wilson said," he replied. She waited, patiently giving him time to tell her at his own pace.

"He said that Alec wasn't my responsibility, and that even thought I thought he didn't deserve prison and that he needed help instead, that he needed to be shown that he couldn't go around taking his grief out on other people. Because Wilson tells people bad news a lot and they don't do that." He stopped, feeling unsure of himself.

"Sounds like Wilson's right to me," said Cameron gently, not wanting to put House off his train of thought. He sighed and looked at her for the first time. She saw the uncertainty and hurt in his eyes, and her heart went out to him. All she wanted was a way to make this right again.

"Maybe. But what if he is my responsibility? People don't get mad at Wilson, because Wilson is a good man. I'm an idiot. Maybe if I hadn't been rude to Alec and dismissed him, then this wouldn't have happened."

Shifting further up the couch, Cameron put her arms around him, settling her head to the usual spot on his shoulder, giving him her understanding and love in that one simple gesture.

"Oh Greg, this isn't to do with you. Alec needs help, I agree. But Wilson's right – he needs to realise that he can't do this kind of thing. You did your best for his brother. You can't blame yourself, because you didn't do anything wrong."

"Are you telling me that I couldn't be nicer to patients? Listen to them properly?" She could feel the frustration in him, even though he was keeping his voice even.

Sitting up slightly, she looked him directly in the eyes. "Nobody's perfect. Maybe you're not as easy going with patients as other doctors, but you get the job done and it lets you come to diagnoses that you might not get to any other way. This is not your fault."

"But what if I could still do the same job? How do you know that I'm not just an arrogant ass who got what he deserved?" He looked so hurt and worried, that Cameron just wanted to kiss him. She held herself back, knowing that now she had him talking, it would be the worst time to shut him up. She thought for a moment, wanting to get her words right.

"I don't know. But I trust you. I know you'd do what's right for the patient, no matter what. You've proven that a million times with the way you fight everyone to make sure they get the treatment you know is right." She smiled at him, rubbing his arm gently.

"And you're not an ass. You wouldn't have gotten hurt the second time if you weren't looking out for me Greg. You're just human, and we all second guess ourselves from time to time. But you could ask Wilson or Cuddy, or Foreman and Chase and they'll all tell you that you've shown such a different side of yourself over the past few months. We've seen the sensitive bit underneath all your sarcasm, and everything you do makes sense now. You can't get too close to the patients, or you won't be objective. And looking back, you've got to see that you did everything you could for Alec's brother."

House opened his mouth to argue, before Cameron put her finger gently on it.

"If you still don't believe me, I'll tell you that there is no way I could love a man who has no compassion or thought for anyone else. And I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, for who you are, and that's the person who cares about his patients, even if it sometimes seems like you don't, and who loved me enough to risk his life to save me and his friends."

She let the tears run down her face, all the things that she felt proving too much to hold in. Her heart leapt when she saw the change in his face, as he accepted what she said. Carefully, he brushed her tears from her face, as Cameron leaned towards the gentle touch. His lips brushed hers as he gently kissed her, letting all his love for her pour into the one moment.

"Promise me something," she said, pulling away for a moment.

"Anything," he replied, running his hand gently through her hair.

"That you'll let this go and move on, and stop blaming yourself for everything. Trust me." She said, holding his hand to her cheek. He nodded gravely.

"I know. You're right. I promise. As long as you keep putting me on the right tracks," he replied, smiling a genuine smile of happiness. "It's going to be alright now, I know it is," he said softly, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you," she whispered, feeling like she had finally found the place where she belonged.

"I love you too," he replied, hoping that she knew how much he loved her, and how grateful he was to her. He smiled, determined to make her happy for the rest of her life, as he kissed her passionately, his hand moving to flick off the light as they settled down together on the couch.

FIN


End file.
